Habits and Hobbies
by Netrixie
Summary: HIATUS The Dark Lord has a hobby- one that inevitably leads to Harry getting hit with a new hex. What happens when Poppy discovers one of the ingredients is a powerful derivative of Amortentia? Snarry, HPSS, slash, RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **So I got a fortune cookie the other day. It read "A Stranger Will Bring About Great Change In Your Life." And I was all "Yeah! Her name is J.K. Rowling!" So if J.K.'s a stranger, then I can't be her, so that means none of the characters you will recognize (read: all of them) are mine. :P So there.

**Warning: **Lots and lots of Snarry slash in a way that will warm your heart to it's very foundations. Ha! Yeah, right. Anyway in reality, we have: Slightly-non-consensual sexual relations of a Snarry nature. Dom!Harry, Sub!Severus, Evil!Insane!Voldemort. Slight exhibitionism.

**Rating: R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R! M!**

**Title: **Habits and Hobbies

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Saturday_

"Luciusss" a voice hissed, and a shadow detached from the wall to appear at the Dark Lords command, kneeling at his feet. "Come to me, faithful one."

The masked Death Eater rose from his servile position and moved to the throne.

"Yes, my Lord?" the question was a contradictory mixture of submissive loyalty and arrogant pride. Lucius _knew_ he'd served his Master well.

Voldemort gestured. "Closer." Lucius leaned down until he was leaning over his Lords shoulder, and Voldemort whispered in his ear. Leaning back, the Dark Lord said, "Remember that, Lucius."

"Of course my Lord," Lucius murmured, pondering the words the Dark Lord had just told him.

"Use it on the Potter brat in the next raid. Do not tell anyone of the spell, Lucius, or I will be most displeased."

"I will not fail you, my Lord."

"No, you will not. Send for Bellatrix and Severus, Lucius, and dismiss the rest."

Lucius backed away, bowing. "Yes, my Lord."

As he backed out of the room, seven other shadows detached from the wall to follow him. Lucius found Bellatrix waiting in the hallway, and Severus in the Potions lab of the old Manor, and sent them to their Master.

As Severus entered Voldemort was conversing with Bellatrix, a conversation that continued as he entered. Severus walked up to the Dark Lord, his head high and proud. Bellatrix sent him a scathing look as he neglected to show what she deemed the proper amount of respect to their Lord, but Voldemort just stared at her until she bowed her head and begged his forgiveness.

"I know you do not like my Severus, Bellatrix, but you _will_ not show him such disrespect again."

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix' voice was perfectly servile, but both Severus and Voldemort could hear the hate underlying it.

"Leave us, Bella." Voldemort commanded, and Bellatrix bowed again and backed out of the room, leaving the two men alone. Voldemort turned his attention to Severus, who merely regarded his Lord calmly.

Voldemort loved this man, trusted him above all others, and respected him. It was an odd combination of emotions for a Dark Lord, but Voldemort could not help but feel them. When this brilliant man stood before him, arms crossed, expression haughty, and bearing regal where so many had knelt and bowed and scraped mere moments earlier, Voldemort could acknowledge that this man was unique.

"Well, Severus? Have you completed the potion?"

"No, my Lord. Combined with the vampire venom, the wolfsbane corroded the dragon scales and pixy wings. It will take some time before I will be able to try the experiment again. And I need more of Greybacks blood, as well."

Another reason Voldemort could so freely admit that this man was special to him. No bowing, no scraping, no lies or excuses to save his own hide. He knew what he was doing, and if he did it wrong, he told you. Voldemort hissed.

"You shall have the blood in a few days, Severus. You will acquire the rest of the ingredients by the next meeting, and you will try again then."

Severus nodded, and stood patently, waiting for his Lord to either dismiss him or call upon him for another task. "Leave me. Go back to that fool and tell him we're planning a raid on the Ministry." Voldemort sneered as he thought of his enemy. A pale, thin, useless figure-head of a boy who had to be supported by another pale, useless, old fool who thought that he would be able to win this war!

Severus nodded, and turned his back on his Lord as he walked away on purpose. No other Death Eater did it, and he knew Voldemort watched him the entire way out the door. Their's was a strange game, Severus could admit, a play on respect and obedience that could end at any moment. But somehow Voldemort always let Severus stand in his presence, always let him walk away with his back turned, a privilege he allowed no other.

As Severus Apparated away, he thought again of the reason's he allowed himself to be used by two Masters. Of course, the one Master was gentler than the other, but a Master all the same. One was a foolish decision made by a foolish child with no friends and no hope of doing anything with his life, the other a decision made by a terrified adult who couldn't help but admit he'd been wrong.

Severus snorted as he appeared in the Forbidden Forest. When Voldemort had killed the Potters Severus had realized his mistake. But by then it had been far too late. So he had done the only thing he could think of- allying himself with Dumbledore and playing the ever-loyal-servant-who-is-secretly-a-spy in Voldemort's ranks. How Voldemort had come to trust him above all others still confused him. But he never dwelt on it for long.

If he was in a position to subvert Voldemort at every turn, he would take it and be grateful that he could. If he was caught, Severus had decided long ago, he would merely be grateful he had lived as long as he had.

His trek up to the Castle was a long one, but it allowed Severus time to organize his thoughts. The potion Voldemort was having him create was a tricky one, one practically guaranteed to be a pain-in-the-arse to make. A potion that would allow a werewolf to access his wolf form at any time, anywhere, and in any condition.

_It certainly is proving a troublesome potion_, Severus thought as he ascended the stairs to the Headmaster's office. He was still caught in ingredients and combinations as he knocked on the office door, and as he entered and sat down. Dumbledore went to talk but Severus forestalled him with a raised hand, brow furrowing as he thought of something.

_Maybe if the dragon's blood is combined with the vampire's venom with a bezoar to combat the combustion, and then added to the wolfsbane with a dusting of unicorn hair, there would be a viable paste to work with once I can get a hold of Greyback's blood. Maybe then the pixy wings wll be useful as the enhancer they are supposed to be... _Severus pulled a piece of parchment off the Headmasters desk as he thought of this, using his wand as a writing utensil. Satisfied that he had the thought process written down correctly, Severus rolled up the parchment and suck it up his sleeve, returning his wand to its holster.

Dumbledore looked amused, he was glad to note, and Severus settled back in his chair. "Please, do forgive me Headmaster. I'm afraid I was struck by a rather important thought."

"Of course, Severus, of course. I assume it concerned the potion you are currently working on?"

"Indeed, Albus. Now, about the meeting. He says to tell you he is going to be raiding the Ministry, but I heard talk concerning Hogsmeade. Perhaps you should reconsider the scheduled outing?"

"No, dear boy, that will only alert him. We will of course let the students go to Hogsmeade, I shall just have to have teachers accompany them." Dumbledore paused, looking thoughtful.

"Of course you, Severus, shall have to forego tomorrows outing, as I do not wish you to have a conflict of interest-" _meaning you don't want to trust me_, Severus thought sourly- "and we will tell the Aurors that Voldemort might be planning something at the Ministry."

"It seems to be a good plan, Headmaster. Now- about Monday's lesson. I was thinking of teaching them…"

* * *

_A little filler to take my mind off of the monotony the day has given me, meaning I am bored out of my FUCKIN mind and I needed a Snarry to make it all better. No worries, this is pretty much done, and a new chapter will be posted every three or four days. So- an added incentive to make the updates faster- a minimum of ten reviews per chapter and you'll get updates like every day._

_I know I've never done anything like that before, but it seems to work for other authours... but I'll still post regardless of reviews. XD_

_And hey! If anyone is looking for a good Tom/Harry, this story 'After He's Gone' by FaramirLover is _amazing._ Just a shout-out. Not a paid adversitsement in the least. LoL._

_Tata for now,_

_Netrixie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **So I got a fortune cookie the other day. It read "A Stranger Will Bring About Great Change In Your Life." And I was all "Yeah! Her name is J.K. Rowling!" So if J.K.'s a stranger, then I can't be her, so that means none of the characters you will recognize (read: all of them) are mine. :P So there.

**Warning: **Lots and lots of Snarry slash in a way that will warm your heart to it's very foundations. Ha! Yeah, right. Anyway in reality, we have: Slightly-non-consensual sexual relations of a Snarry nature. Dom!Harry, Sub!Severus, Evil!Insane!Voldemort. Slight exhibitionism.

**Rating: R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R! M!**

**Title: **Habits and Hobbies

**Chapter 2 **: dedicated to "raion", cuz her review counted for two, lol, and she never left a reply link. So, here's for you!

* * *

_Sunday_

Harry stretched when he woke, feeling the bones in his body crack with a grim smile on his face at the unconventional pleasure. The others were still sleeping, no doubt, and as Harry sat up he smiled tightly. It was barely November but his body still kept to the schedule the Dursley's had placed him on. Casting _Tempus_, Harry sighed as he realized it was six o'clock, on a Sunday, no less.

He stood with another bone-popping stretch, grabbing his towel from his trunk as he made his way to the showers, glad that at least when he woke up this early no one could see his body. Once inside, he put his towel on the sink and turned the hot water all the way up, not even tempering it with cool water before stripping and stepping under the fiery spray.

Once Harry's body grew used to the temperature he grabbed the soap and scrubbed his body, trying to rid himself of the stain of his nightmares. The bar thudded over his ribs, and he grimaced as he looked at himself. Too skinny, too frail, too weak. The only muscles he had were from Quidditch and the chores the Dursley's had set to him, and the Quidditch muscles were less than they were supposed to be, even two months into the term.

Harry rested his head against the wall of the stall and let the spray rain down on his back. He would never reach his full height-potential, not after what his relatives had done to him, and he would almost certainly never fill out. Not unless Madame Pomfrey managed to come up with a potion that made the damage from undernourishment disappear.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist as he wiped off the mirror. A thin, pale, black-haired, green-eyed boy stared back solemnly, and he shut his eyes. _I look like a girl_, Harry thought with a twisted grin. _Maybe that's why none of them will go out with me- because I'd get more guys than they would._

Harry glanced up into the mirror, surprised at his own thought. He knew about gays, of course, but he'd never actually taken the fact that he might be one into consideration before, never having had a reaction of any kind to any of the people in the school be they male or female.

But Harry shrugged it off. It was no use worrying about it now, when there were still three hours before even Hermione woke up and he had a Potions essay due tomorrow. He went back into the dorm and dressed quickly, taking his bag and supplies downstairs to work on the essay.

At least his grades were getting better.

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock when Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Hermione came downstairs, looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed from their long rest. Harry looked up from rereading his Transfiguration homework in surprise, not having realized the time. He'd finished the Potions essay faster than he had thought he would, surprising himself by actually knowing the material and not having to look it up. He'd moved onto the short essay assigned by McGonagall in the hopes that he could get some of it done by the time the others woke up. Harry was just putting the finishing touches on it when Hermione reached out to check it for him.

"This is fine the way it is, Harry," Hermione said as she handed it back, "Very nice job, if I may say so."

Harry blushed at the compliment, and shrugged. "I was awake, so I thought I should try and do it right."

Hermione turned a reproving gaze on the other boys, Harry laughing as they flinched. "You should all try to follow Harry's example. He's actually _passing _all of his classes, you know."

"Yeah, but he gets up at like six in the morning, 'Mione He has the _time_," Seamus pleaded, but gave up as Hermione turned another glare on the boy.

"All the same- he's _passing_. You should all be passing too. It's not even the second term yet!"

Harry interrupted before a full-fledged argument could take place. "I think we should head down to breakfast before they let us go to Hogsmeade." As he had expected, Hermione wound-down from lecture-mode and only shot the boys a disgruntled glare as they cheered for Harry.

Harry finished putting his things away and let Seamus, Ron, and Dean lead the way from the Tower to the Great Hall, deciding he'd rather walk with Hermione. As soon as the others were well out of earshot, Harry turned to his best friend.

"Hermione?" he began nervously. When she looked at him he gulped and went on. "Um, what would you do if I was… you know… um-gay?" The last bit came out fast, but Hermione had had enough practice with boys to understand him. She came to a halt and turned to face him.

"Well Harry," she said slowly, "As long as you are happy, I don't think it would matter to me." Immediately Harry's face relaxed, and he gave her a dazzling grin.

"Oh, good. Because I was in the shower and I was thinking that girls never wanted to go out with me, and I had a strange thought that maybe it was because I would catch more guys than they would. So, I don't even know yet, but I just wanted to make sure it would be okay with you if I was." He peered at her closely, obviously trying to see what she was really thinking. "It is, right?"

Hermione was doing her best to not start laughing at the teen. It was so typically Harry- ask the question that determines a favorable or unfavorable outcome, then start listing the reasons that he had to ask the question.

"Yes, Harry. It would be fine." Harry grinned, and Hermione suddenly recalled that she hadn't seen him so happy since the term had started and he'd gotten away from his relatives for the last time. Briefly she wondered what had brought this sudden conversation on, but she dismissed the thought before it had even begun to form. Harry was happy, and right now, that was all that mattered.

Breakfast was a fun affair, the boys acting like idiots and Hermione trying to restrain them, but then it was time to go. When they got to the gates, the students realized with disbelief that a teacher was going to be going with them, that they had to stay in large groups, and that they were not to be out of the teachers sight at any time.

"May as well just cancel the weekend," Ron muttered angrily, and others murmured their agreement. As Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione, and Harry got paired together in the same group as Luna, Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, and Nott the feeling was more than justified.

"At least Snape isn't our teacher," Dean said under his breath as McGonagall led them down the path to the village.

"Yeah, that would _suck_," Seamus agreed, and Hermione just listened to them, not wanting to say anything against any teacher. Harry was content to led the world revolve without him for once, and found that he could just enjoying the crisp air and weak sunlight. Without even knowing it, he had moved past his friends and was walking next to McGonagall, and had been for some time.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Minerva began as soon as she realized Harry was paying attention again, "I see that your grades are going up. And not just in my class, but all of your others, as well." Harry blushed faintly, the color staining his cheeks.

"Yeah," he said faintly, looking around him, "I haven't been sleeping well, so I've been doing my homework to get my mind off things."

Minerva frowned. "While I must say that I am not happy that you're having trouble sleeping, I am glad that your grades have improved for it, and not declined." They walked in silence for a little longer, watching the village come into sight.

"You know you can always come to me or one of the other teachers for advice, Harry." Minerva said gently, watching the boy for his reaction. A trace of surprise, then consideration.

"Yeah, I just guess I never think you'd want to be bothered by all my troubles. I know Snape wouldn't."

"_Professor _Snape, Harry, and you will never know unless you give it a shot. For instance, if you are not able to sleep, you should go to Madame Pomfrey. She will check you over, and maybe give you something to take. If you have trouble with Potions, you'd go to-"

"- Professor Snape, yes, I get it. You want me to go to the Hospital Wing after the trip. I'll go."

"Good. Whether you wish to believe it or not, Harry, your teachers _are _here to help you in any way we can." She paused as they came to the entrance of Hogsmeade. "Remember that."

She turned to the rest of the students, stopping the fight brewing between Malfoy and Ron with a practiced glare. "You know the rules; breaking them will lead to a detention with Filch." Another glare, this time aimed at all of them, and she added, "Now, lets have some fun, hmmm?"

As the students dispersed, disbelieving snorts were heard, and Harry met back up with his friends. Seamus and Dean went of by themselves, and left Harry, Hermione, and Ron alone.

"Okay then. Where to first?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together in glee, looking for all the world as if he had not just been complaining about the teachers supervision.

* * *

_So, here's chapter two, as promised. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews, fav's, and alerts! It means a lot to me that you guys like this story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **So I got a fortune cookie the other day. It read "A Stranger Will Bring About Great Change In Your Life." And I was all "Yeah! Her name is J.K. Rowling!" So if J.K.'s a stranger, then I can't be her, so that means none of the characters you will recognize (read: all of them) are mine. :P So there.

**Warning: **Lots and lots of Snarry slash in a way that will warm your heart to it's very foundations. Ha! Yeah, right. Anyway in reality, we have: Slightly-non-consensual sexual relations of a Snarry nature. Dom!Harry, Sub!Severus, Evil!Insane!Voldemort. Slight exhibitionism.

**Rating: R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R! M!**

**Title: **Habits and Hobbies

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Three hours later Harry's stomach was whining loudly that he had been neglecting it again. Hermione noticed the longing glances he was giving the food shoppes and took pity on him.

"Alright, Ron, it's time to eat." As she had expected, Ron immediately agreed to the idea. They dithered about where to eat, finally deciding on The Three Broomsticks as a logical choice.

Walking in, they were greeted enthusiastically by the villagers who frequented the pub, and nods from the other students. Sitting down, they ordered their usual foodstuffs, along with three butterbeers. As they ate, they discussed their classes, their teachers, their friends- really anything that came to mind.

Harry was just sitting back, replete, when Professor McGonagall ran into the pub, grabbed Harry and gestured for the others to follow, and ran out again. At once the reason was clear- Death Eaters were everywhere, and hexes were being cast at anything that moved. Minerva had her wand out and was firing off curses left and right to protect the children she was shielding, and Hermione had gotten her wits about her fastest and was helping.

But no one was watching their rear, and a masked Death Eater came up behind them and shot a hex at Harry before Apparating away. Harry gasped, his hand coming up to scrabble at his throat as his airway was cut off. He sagged against Minerva, and the teacher gasped as she realized what she was seeing.

Minerva looked around, frantic, for anyone to help her, and then Hagrid was there, picking Harry up and running for the Castle as fast as he could. Minerva, Hermione, and Ron provided cover for him, but the Death Eaters were leaving, and Minerva could only assume that the entire goal of their raid had been to get to Harry.

She sent her Patronus ahead of them, a fennec fox, one to Albus, one to Poppy, and one to Severus telling them briefly what had happened. Hagrid ran through the doors of the Entrance Hall mere minutes later, the students and teachers straggling in behind him, and ran as fast as he could to the Infirmary.

Harry had gone still moments before, and was lying limply in the half-giants arms when he was lain on the bed. Ron and Hermione were locked out of the Wing as soon as Severus had arrived, and inside it was chaos.

Poppy was doing diagnostics spells as fast as she could utter the incantations, Severus was forcing reviving potions down his throat, and Albus and Minerva were watching with fear in their eyes.

Suddenly, Harry gasped, eyes going wide as his back arched off the bed, hands scrabbling to hold onto anything he could reach. Severus was pinned as the boy grabbed his arm with one hand and held onto the sheets with the other as his body convulsed. Finally he lay limp, panting as he tried to get his breath back, hand still wrapped around Severus' arm.

Severus tried to disengage the boys hand but Harry didn't even seem to notice the efforts. He was staring at the ceiling, eyes wide and tortured, and then he began writhing on the bed, horrible screams coming from his throat as he fought off what ever monsters he saw. His only hold on reality was his hold on Severus, and the Potion's Master looked to Poppy for an answer.

But she just shook her head, still casting medical spells, and Severus turned his attention the Headmaster and his Deputy. But they knew even less than Poppy, and just watched helplessly as Harry thrashed on the bed, silent now.

Severus stared at the boy on the bed, his face reflecting an agony that he could not fathom. It seemed as though the boy was suffering the Cruciatus, but that would be impossible from this distance. So what was wrong? But first he had to remove Potter's hand from his arm- he could feel the bruises forming already.

"Potter," he said, his voice icy, ignoring the startled and reproachful glances being thrown his way, "You will let go of my arm _now_."

He glared at the other teachers as he spoke, daring them to say anything, when he felt the grip loosen. Severus glanced down at the boy, shocked that he had actually listened. But not only did the Gryffindor let go of his arm, he'd stopped thrashing around and was staring at Severus with wide emerald eyes that shone in the bright light of the Hospital Wing.

After a moment, Harry sat up slowly, rubbing his throat absently. "What the Hell happened?" he asked hoarsely, and Minerva answered.

"What was the last thing you remember, Harry?"

"Um, I was in The Three Broomsticks with Hermione and Ron, then you came in, and-" he frowned, thinking. "Actually, I can't remember anything else."

The fours teachers looked at each other in puzzlement. They certainly had no idea either, and Albus turned to Poppy. "Keep him here until you're done with your tests, then send him up to my office. Harry, my dear boy, we'll try to figure out what happened in a few minutes."

Albus turned to Severus, who was still sitting next to the bed, using one hand to soothe the red marks on his arm and staring at the boy, frowning slightly as he tried to figure out the implications of the boys response.

"Severus, will you come with me?" Severus nodded, and got up to leave, still rubbing his arm. Harry frowned, and made as if to say something, but seemed to decide against it as Poppy shoved a potion down his throat.

She was the only one who noticed that Harry's eyes followed the Potion's Master until he was out of sight.

* * *

Harry sat in the Headmaster office as Poppy, Albus, and Minerva went over Poppy's analysis. There seemed to be nothing wrong with Harry other than his previous symptoms, but they could not find the reason Harry had ceased having Cruciatus-like pain. They had grilled the boy on everything he could remember, but nothing made sense.

As they continued hashing out possibilities and generally forgetting Harry was there the emerald-eyed teen grew steadily more fidgety. He felt like his body was getting slowly plugged into an electrical outlet as more and more energy started to pulse through him. Harry's insides felt as though they were made of jello, or like someone was taking a whisk to his guts. But he couldn't explain that feeling to Pomfrey- she wasn't familiar with the only metaphors he could come up with.

But for some reason his thoughts always strayed back to the Potion's Master. Harry felt his insides quiver again as he envisioned that pitch-black gaze on his face, and stuck his hands under his legs to keep them from dancing nervously. And his hands could feel nothing but the smooth skin of the older man as he'd held the pale arm in his grasp. Harry sucked in a breath, and finally the teachers remembered he was there.

"Harry?" Poppy asked, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

He managed a small smile. "Where is Professor Snape?" Harry started as the words came out of his mouth- that was not what he had wanted to ask. But it was what he had wanted to know, so he just let the question stay.

Albus and Minerva looked at each other as Poppy stared at the boy, an idea slowly taking root in the back of her mind. As Minerva told Harry Severus was in the dungeons where he always was, Poppy took one of the copies of the analysis and started flipping through it.

"Oh," Harry responded to the statement that Severus was in the dungeons. Minerva pursed her lips.

"Do you want him here?" she asked softly, and her brow raised as Harry looked up immediately, his face lighter and his eyes glowing. "I'll send for him, then." Harry thanked her with his eyes.

Even as Harry sat in his chair contemplating the fact that Professor Snape was coming back, part of him was wondering why he even wanted the greasy git to be here. It was _Snape, _for crying out loud! Why on earth would Harry want to see him of all people, and not Hermione or Ron?

But as Harry thought about the snarky teacher his heart began to race and he felt anticipation shivering in his veins. He didn't know why he felt this way, he didn't know why he felt this way about Snape, and he knew he didn't care.

So when the Potion's Master entered the room ten minutes later and Poppy's head shot up from her medical record, all Harry could see was Snape. The teacher was annoyed that he had been called away from his work and he expressed that feeling quite clearly, but Harry couldn't hear anything other than his voice.

"Oh Merlin," Poppy breathed as she closed the record and regarded Harry and his reaction to Snape, "this isn't good."

"What is the matter, Poppy?" Albus asked, brow furrowed. He'd thought they were getting along quite fine in their examination of the record.

Poppy shut her mouth and shook her head. "Are all of you familiar with the _Amortantas_ Potion?" Severus and Albus nodded, but Minerva shook her head. "Well, it's a variant on the _Amortentia_- the love potion." Poppy shifted. "It appeared in the results of Harry's scan. I just didn't know what it was."

There was silence in the room as everyone took in her information. Then four heads swung towards Harry, who was focused on the black-robed man with a single-minded intensity to the exclusion of all else. "And what are you trying to tell us?" Minerva asked faintly as she hazarded a guess.

"I believe that the hex that hit Harry contained- in part- the spell form of the potion and it was activated when Severus was grabbed by Harry." Again with the stares. Poppy gulped as the Potion's Masters furious and disbelieving glare hit her. "It was the first contact Harry had initiated while under the power of the potion."

Severus turned back to the boy who was staring at him like he was the finest cut of meat in all of England and the boy hadn't eaten in years. He frowned into the emerald eyes, wondering for just a moment what it would feel like to have the boy moving beneath him, but dismissed the thought as he turned back to face Poppy.

"Please tell me that you are making an elaborate, yet tasteless, joke at my expense." Poppy just shook her head, and Severus started getting nervous. The _Amortantas _Potion, when consumed by two people, created a sexual urge that was so strong that they actually had to have sexual intercourse or die. When it was consumed by one person, there was no effect until it was activated; by a skin to skin contact.

Severus' stomach lurched. The one under the power of the potion would be sexually insatiable for _days, _and the one who activated it would be the only one acceptable to the drugged one. There was no safe way for this potion to run its course when it was activated like it had been in Harry. Either they both engage in various sexual acts for as many a seven days straight, or Harry would die of withdrawal as the potion consumed his body. And the antidote took two months of intense effort to brew. Severus didn't have any- who would have thought he would have needed it in _Hogwarts_? It was, needless to say, a highly illegal potion. Of course a Death Eater would use it.

"Are you saying," Severus said quite slowly, "That I am to be closeted with Mr. Potter until this potion runs its course?"

Albus interrupted before Poppy could respond. "I am sure there is an alternative…" but he trailed off as both Severus and Poppy shook their heads. Being the resident Medi-Witch and Potion's Master, the Headmaster had to believe them.

"Oh," Albus said faintly, "Oh."

_

* * *

_

You know- I've just realized that the breaks where I make my chapters end might be odd. I just wanted to tell you all that this was originally going to be a oneshot, but after it hit the 30page mark, I decided to split it into chapters. Thats my explanation for the wierd cut-off points, if any of you wanted to know. So, another few days and chapter 4 will be up, and I've decided to give up on the review- limitations. I just can't make myself wait for 10 reviews before I feel the need to post the next chapter.

_Also, if any of you want to take the time to explain to me how C2 communities work, I would be eternally grateful. Esp.- how would my story show up on one if I myself haven't placed it in one? if that made _any_ sense? Ok- enouh chit-chat for now. I've got work to do (my other fics, hint hint XD)_

_Talk to you all later,_

_Netrixie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **So I got a fortune cookie the other day. It read "A Stranger Will Bring About Great Change In Your Life." And I was all "Yeah! Her name is J.K. Rowling!" So if J.K.'s a stranger, then I can't be her, so that means none of the characters you will recognize (read: all of them) are mine. :P So there.

**Warning: **Lots and lots of Snarry slash in a way that will warm your heart to it's very foundations. Ha! Yeah, right. Anyway in reality, we have: Slightly-non-consensual sexual relations of a Snarry nature. Dom!Harry, Sub!Severus, Evil!Insane!Voldemort. Slight exhibitionism.

**Rating: R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R! M!**

**Title: **Habits and Hobbies

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Harry was slowly getting more and more tense, his body was telling him to reach out and touch the man, his instincts were warning him that if he did that there would be hell to pay, and his mind was screaming that this was _wrong_, so wrong. But he couldn't seem to help himself; even as he stood slowly and made his way over to Professor Snape, his body and mind telling him three different things. But he knew one thing for sure: this tension wasn't going to subside until he'd touched the man.

Severus started as slim arms slid around his waist and a hot body was pressed against his back. He must have made a sound of surprise, for Poppy glanced over and her eyebrows shot into her hairline at the sight before her. Harry Potter, the hope of the Wizarding World, pressed up against the back of his most hated teacher, eyes blazing as he wrapped his arms around the part-time Death Eater.

Minerva and Albus had been speaking quickly about possible cures, but Severus looked up from the arms around his waist, and, doing his best to ignore the beguiling heat rolling off the boy, said "I do believe your bickering is in vain."

_That_ stopped their conversation alright, as did the sight that met their eyes. One of Harry's hands had traveled inside Severus' outer robes and had slipped inside to start fiddling with the multitude of buttons lining the tunic, and the other was trying to escape Severus' implacable grasp. The older man had no doubt that the hand he was holding in place would have been down his pants by now if he hadn't stopped it.

Even as Severus' body started to react to the teen pressed against him, he was still able to appreciate the irony of Minerva and Albus' mouths forming perfect "O's" of surprise and shock.

"Now, as much as I love to stand here and be molested in front of my colleagues, I do believe that this conversation is moot. Yes, Harry has been affected by the _Amortantas _Potion. Yes, it seems I did activate it. Yes, it seems that there will be no way other than the old fashioned to cure it." Severus took in the still-shocked faces and turned to Poppy with a sigh. She took pity on him and walked over to the Floo- powder container and lit the fire in Albus' grate. Severus walked over as gracefully as he could with the body attached to him and took a handful of the powder.

"I daresay you won't be hearing from us anytime soon. Please inform the students that my classes are cancelled, and do tell Draco he is not to go anywhere near my rooms?"

Poppy nodded, and Albus said, "But what do you think you're doing?"

Severus sighed as he felt the hot, hard bulge against his back. "Albus. Unless you wish Harry Potter to die, I suggest you get over your moral objections and let the potion run its course." Albus' shocked face was worth it, and Severus turned to Poppy once again.

"Explain it to them when they can think again, hmmm?"

The Medi-Witch nodded, and she said, "I'll Floo some potions down to you later. I have a feeling you'll need them." Severus nodded his thanks, and threw the powder onto the fire, calling out, "_Severus Snape's Quarters!" _as he stepped in.

As the flames died down, the office was silent. For a moment.

"Did he just take my student to his quarters to molest?" Minerva all but shrieked. Poppy sighed as she set about calming the other two down. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

As soon as Severus stepped out of the Floo he spun in Harry's arms to face him. The boy looked up at him with lust in his eyes, and Severus sighed as he took off his cloak, watching as Harry's eyes started glowing. _It is not normal for eyes to do that_, Severus thought absently as Harry began unbuttoning the buttons on his tunic. Severus helped the Gryffindor, convinced that the fastest way to get this over with was to start right away.

As soon as the first patch of Severus' skin came into sight, Harry claimed it. Severus refused to believe that this amateur- yet burning hot- openmouthed kiss could feel so good. Severus didn't know how long he was going to be spending locked in his rooms with this boy, but as Harry's mouth captured a nipple and his tongue flicked out to taste it, he could admit to himself that it was not going to be totally horrible.

Harry could hardly think as he tasted Snape's skin. It tasted like… like cinnamon and smelled like ink and it was intoxicating. Harry slid the tunic off the Potion Masters shoulders and nuzzled the smooth skin with his nose. He felt a hard peak and drew it into his mouth instinctively, and knew he had done the right thing when the older man moaned deep in his throat.

Harry had no idea what he was doing. It seemed that some moments he was able to intuit the actions he would need to take, but the next he would be thinking that everything he was doing was wrong. But he couldn't stop doing this, and as a hand weaved it's way into his hair he could almost admit that he didn't want to stop.

Harry pulled away from the nipple and stared into the face of his most feared teacher, knowing at that moment that he could never be afraid of this man again. The silky black hair was mussed, the pale cheeks flushed, and the thin lips parted and all Harry could think was that he wanted to taste those lips and he wanted them now. So he sent a hand behind Snape's head and brought it down to his level.

He surveyed the entrancing visage before him, amazed that so little stimulation could cause such a change in his fearsome teacher. Then he pressed his lips to the thin one's parted before him and he was lost. Harry moaned as he felt the warm lips move against his, and pressed against the body cradling him as he fought to get closer and closer to Snape.

Severus parted his lips as Harry attacked them, more than willing to let Harry explore. The sensation of a tongue in his mouth was shocking after such a long time, and he relished the intimacy of such a touch, even if it was imparted by his own most-hated student.

Harry pressed him back inexorably, and Severus felt a chair behind his knees before he was seated, rather abruptly. Their mouths parted, and Severus chanced a look into blazing emerald eyes and shivered at the need he saw there. Harry straddled the older man, gasping as their erections brushed together, and brought their mouths together again as he let his hands explore Snape's body.

Severus was hot, so hot, and the teen tormenting him was not stopping. He felt as though he was going to explode, and he pulled away from Harry, panting for breath as Harry merely latched onto his neck instead. Severus' hands were sliding up and down Harry's legs where they rested on either side of his body, stopping here and there to grasp and pull their bodies closer.

Harry loved this, this sitting and kissing and feeling, but the restlessness was coming back and he slid off Snape, kneeling before the older man and working his belt, trying to get to skin. Severus was a little surprised by the sudden change in direction, but he helped Harry rid his body of clothing, leaning back in the chair as he was revealed to the boy.

Harry stared, mouth watering, at the sight before him. Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, Death Eater, and spy, spread out for his pleasure. He could have grinned.

Instead he stood and made Severus stand, and led the way unerringly to the bedroom. There was no room in Harry's mind for anything other than the true act, and try though he might he could not control his body in this. Severus was thrown onto the bed, astonishment clear in his gaze. But even as Harry tried to slow down, even as he tried to force his hands away from his clothing and enjoy the moment, his body wasn't under his control.

Severus stared up at the boy, wondering what was wrong with him. Did he have a Master/Slave fetish? Or something else? But as Severus looked into the boys eyes what he saw there made him curse: fear, and shame.

"Harry, what is wrong?" he asked, trying to keep his voice gentle. But Harry shook as it issued from his throat, and he could barely find the breath to breathe, much less talk. But he tried.

"…I've never… I haven't… I'm forcing you and I can't _stop_!" The boys agonized voice tore through Severus' heart.

"Harry, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. You are not forcing me to do anything." Harry had to believe that silky voice. It could promise him Armageddon and he'd believe it. "You can't stop because the potion is taking over your body. Don't fight it; go with it. It will be easier, trust me." Harry would trust that voice right into Hell. It was sending shockwaves right through his body and into his dick and he couldn't possibly believe that Snape could be lying.

"And if you're a virgin, we'll work through this together." Harry could hardly see for the lust hazing his vision. His hands were tugging at the last of his clothing and as he freed himself he finally saw Snape laying on the bed and he lost it. Barely even mindful of what Snape was saying Harry knelt in between those long, pale, lovely legs and stared, transfixed.

Severus shifted as Harry stared at him, humbled by the look of sheer awe and reverence on the face before him. He'd been celibate and chaste for longer than this boy had been alive, yet here Harry was, small hand reaching out to touch the inside of his thigh gently, as though scared he would break. There was no thought in Severus' mind now of showing Harry first; he wanted and needed to be used by the boy almost as much as Harry needed it.

Grabbing his wand and whispering, _"Lubricus," _Severus started talking Harry through it in a low voice. The Golden Boy didn't even realize Severus was talking to him, entranced as he was, but he followed the instructions. One hand under Severus' knee, an elbow under his other. Harry positioned the head of his dick at Severus' entrance, and pressed slowly in. Even as little as the head of his dick in and Harry was encased in bliss. He moved forward slowly, not wanting to rush such a delicious feeling, and gasped as he was hilted completely inside the man.

Severus' head was thrown back against his pillows, voice no longer working, but it no longer needed to. Harry was working on instinct now, and the maddeningly slow thrusts were driving Severus insane. The older man began jerking his hips, trying desperately to get Harry to hurry up, and Harry obeyed. Suddenly Severus was being slammed into, the secret point of pleasure inside of him being fucked steadily by Harry's rough thrusts.

His mind was whiting- out from the pleasure, and he wrapped his legs around the boy fucking him as he met Harry thrust for thrust, hands fisting in the sheets as he struggled to reach his orgasm. Harry opened his eyes to slits and a fresh haze of lust swamped his vision as he saw Snape. Reaching out with a hand, Harry wrapped it around Snape's manhood and started pumping it in time to his thrusts, a growl ripping itself from his throat as he saw the effect that had on the Potions Master.

One thrust/pump, another, and a third and Severus climaxed hard, his body clenching around Harry and dragging him into the ecstasy as well. Harry collapsed on top of Snape, breathing ragged, and let his body rest for a moment. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry shoulders and pressed a kiss to the boys sweaty brow. Harry smiled.

_

* * *

_

and here's chapter 4!! all for you. I hope you like it, and ch5 up in another few days. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! and the people who explained what a c2 community was. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **So I got a fortune cookie the other day. It read "A Stranger Will Bring About Great Change In Your Life." And I was all "Yeah! Her name is J.K. Rowling!" So if J.K.'s a stranger, then I can't be her, so that means none of the characters you will recognize (read: all of them) are mine. :P So there.

**Warning: **Lots and lots of Snarry slash in a way that will warm your heart to it's very foundations. Ha! Yeah, right. Anyway in reality, we have: Slightly-non-consensual sexual relations of a Snarry nature. Dom!Harry, Sub!Severus, Evil!Insane!Voldemort. Slight exhibitionism.

**Rating: R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R! M!**

**A/N: **Below

**Title: **Habits and Hobbies

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Hermione was frantic with worry as she tried to find out what had happened to Harry, Ron worried as well but able to hide it better. Finally, _finally_, they tracked down McGonagall and asked where Harry was.

She looked up at them, contemplated telling them the truth, and said, "He and Professor Snape have been unavoidably detained due to the circumstances surrounding the attack on Mr. Potter."

Hermione stared. That was the longest sentence of non-information she'd ever heard come out of her Head of House's mouth. "What does that mean?" she asked, and Minerva regarded her carefully.

"It means, Ms. Granger, that there will be no Potions' classes for the foreseeable future, and that Gryffindor needs to train up their replacement Seeker."

Ron, predictably, was ecstatic about the lack of Potions' classes. "Yes! That greasy bat can't torture us!" A smile twitched Minerva's lip, but faded as she recalled exactly what that 'greasy bat' was doing do her favorite student right now. But then Ron frowned, hearing the rest of Minerva's statement, and he was lost in a silent argument with himself, wondering if Reynolds was a good enough Seeker to beat Hufflepuff in the next match.

Hermione and Minerva ignored the boy, and Hermione said, "Surely you can tell me something about what is going on."

Minerva considered the Head Girl, then came to a decision. Leaning forward, McGonagall gestured for Hermione to come closer. "Look up the _Amortantas_ potion, and come back to me when you've figured it out." Minerva dismissed the sharp-eyed girl and Mr. Weasley, feeling rather drained. It had been a _long_ day.

* * *

Severus was just drifting off when Harry moved out from under his arm. Blinking up at the seated boy, Severus raised an eyebrow as he saw the erection standing tall and proud between the boys legs.

Harry himself was staring down at his body in bemusement, wondering what on earth was going on inside of him that he was hard again so fast. But slowly the need for the man spread before him inundated his body and he gasped as Snape rolled over to face him. Harry's eyes roved hungrily over the pale body, and his hand reached out of its own accord to touch the flawless skin.

Severus hissed as the small hand caressed his flank. Tiny fingers stroked light circles on his skin, and burning emerald eyes followed the path of his fingers. Severus stared at himself as his body began to react to the sensual massage. It had been barely twenty minutes since they had last coupled, and for the first time Severus realized what the effects of the spell were going to be.

He hissed when Harry's hands stroked a light path up his chest, and arched his back as his sensitive nipples were caressed and fondled by reverent hands. Severus could barely see the boy kneeling between his legs, but what he saw was enough to cause him to shut his eyes and slam his head back into the pillow.

Harry stared down at the half-hard erection before him, hands still teasing Snape's nipples. In the distant part of his mind that could still think, he was wondering what was going on. Why was he still here? Why was he molesting his teacher? Or better, why was Snape _letting _him?

But right now he was entranced by the erection growing in front of him. Harry stared at it as it swelled and grew, wondering vaguely why he was fascinated by it, when he'd never been before. But there was an instinctual urge growing inside him, and he was willing to throw caution to the wind and follow the urging.

As Harry dipped his head, Severus pressed his head back against the pillow and Harry glanced up for a moment, in question. But the sight of his Potion's Master with his hands clenching the bedding and his eyes screwed shut was an aphrodisiac for him. He finished his downward motion and slid the knob of the pulsing erection between his lips.

A soft mewl came from the head of the bed, as though it had been wrenched from Severus' throat, and Harry grinned around his mouthful. He _liked _this, he discovered, this power over such a formidable man. Whether or not this realization was from the spell that had hit him or a more primal need Harry didn't know, or care, and he swallowed more of the erect flesh as he began to work the shaft.

The sensations ripping through Severus' body made thinking impossible. Not that he particularly wanted to, mind, but the fact that a bare half hour after an orgasm he was on the brink of having another one would have been an interesting topic.

He gasped as Harry's tongue trailed across his slit, and mindlessly he fisted a hand in Harry's hair as the boy did it again. Harry moaned, and Severus trembled as the vibrations moved through his body. Harry's tongue moved across the slit time after time, his hands working the rest of the shaft, and Severus writhed on the bed as the sensations began to overwhelm his body.

Harry dragged the tip of his tongue over the slit, delighting in the sounds Snape was making and the slightly bitter taste of pre-come on his tongue. One hand slipped between Snape's legs and caught the older man's sac, fondling it in rhythm with his sucking. The groans and hisses coming from his professor where making him crazy, and Harry left off his torture of the older man to swallow him whole.

Severus whimpered as the knob of his cock touched the back of Harry's mouth, and slid into his throat. _I am not going to be able to stand much more of this, _he thought as he writhed beneath the skillful mouth and hands of the teen.

"Harry!" Severus called as pleasure shot through his body, and the teen purred his satisfaction. The vibrations proved to be too much for the older man, for within a second he was crying out in climax and sending his seed down Harry's throat. Harry sucked it all down, relishing the taste of complete control over Snape, and removed his mouth from around the spent cock, smiling as Snape's organ twitched with interest as his tongue trailed over it, even after all that had been done to it.

As Severus lay there panting for breath Harry kept himself occupied by making sure every last trace of Snape's pleasure was taken into his mouth. Finally sure that he'd gotten it all, Harry slid up the pale body and stretched out along the resting man. Severus stared up at the hungry green eyes above him and sighed, closing his own eyes after a moment.

He could feel the hard length of Harry pressing against his leg, and knew that the boy was trying his best to be patient. But the short, spasmodic jerks that the teen seemingly had no control over gave him away, and Severus responded in the only way he could- lifting his knees.

Harry was willing to let Severus recover from his orgasm but his body was not, and he kept drawing his erection over the smooth pale skin beneath him, wondering from the sensations if it was possible to come just like that. But when two porcelain knees rose to bracket his waist, he froze, and regarded Snape curiously.

The older man nodded, and relaxed back onto the covers as Harry prepared them both. Rising to his own knees, Harry spread the legs before him even wider and slipped one hand under Severus' pale arse to angle his body. Then he entered.

It was better than the first time, Harry thought distantly as he was encased in solid, silky, amazingly tight heat. This time, at least, he knew what he was doing. Harry slipped in and out of Severus easily, and he angled his hips, looking for a spot he'd heard of, something Seamus had talked about the other day- and there it was. Severus arched his back, hands gripping the bed sheets as his mind blurred from the pleasure.

Harry smiled grimly as he saw the reaction he had caused, and thrust harder. This was amazing, being so intimately connected to this man, and being able to bring him such pleasure. He might have done it earlier, but now Harry _knew_ what he was looking for and hit that spot dead-on time and again, watching as Snape's cock surged from limp to half-mast, and then back to erect.

As Harry let his consciousness be stolen by the pleasure surging through his body, he had to smile as he watched Snape's pale legs wrap around his waist. The new angle threw him into ecstasy, and he was vaguely aware of calling out the Potion's Master's name.

"Sna- Prof… sir… _dear god_…" Harry panted as he mercilessly used both their bodies. Snape allowed one hand to leave the sheets, only to wrap unsteadily around Harry's neck, eyes glassy.

"Severus," he panted, pulling Harry closer to him, "Severus."

"Alright," Harry managed, feeling the brink of a tidal wave looming over him, "Sev'rus…" he trailed off with a gasp as he felt Severus convulsing around him in orgasm, and thrust wildly to reach his own orgasm. And, suddenly, there it was.

Harry's eyes rolled back from the force of it, and he slumped down on to a pale chest as it rocked through him. He was aware of two arms weakly wrapping around him, and pressed his hot face into a shoulder. The comforting sound of a heartbeat gradually slowing played under his ear, and soothed any lingering needs from before. The last thing he realized before drifting off was a hand playing with his hair, and he smiled, faintly, as Severus dropped a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

Severus sighed as he felt Harry fall asleep, and let his head drop back onto the pillows, still cradling the smaller body to himself. As sleep overcame his own body, he wondered distantly if Poppy was going to send any of those potions anytime soon. He was going to be hellishly sore soon.

* * *

Hermione's jaw was firmly in place as she gently closed the book. It was not possible- and yet it had to be. Professor McGonagall would never make a mistake like _that._ She leaned back in her chair, thankful that the Restricted Section of the Library was usually vacant, and passed a hand over her eyes.

The events of the day flashed before her under her closed lids, and Hermione wondered how this could have happened. _It must be a plan of You-Know-Who's,_ she thought, _no one else would even think that this was possible. _To turn a potion into a spell, and make it so exact so as to replicate the effects of the potion _precisely,_ was nearly impossible.

But, apparently, not in this case.

What could possible have made Vold- Volde- _Voldemort, dammit! _want to do this in the first place? It made no logical sense. But he had done it, and there was no getting around it. The potion- spell- must run it's course, that much was clear in every book she had found on the subject, or else the main participant will die.

Her hand shook as she brought it down from her face. To do this to _Harry, _of all people, was utterly evil. And to have the spell connect to Professor Snape, no matter how accidentally, was worse! _Poor Harry, _Hermione thought with a small shudder, _to be stuck in a physical relationship with someone you hate that much… it must be torture._

The bushy-haired brunette packed up her things slowly, contemplating whether or not to tell Ron. _No, _she decided, _there are some things he just doesn't need to know._

Hermione walked out of the library, still thinking. _I'll talk to Professor McGonagall tomorrow, and I guess I'll go from there. _She had to try to do something for Harry. He was her best friend, and he would never leave her in such a situation.

So she wouldn't leave him in this for one moment longer than necessary.

_

* * *

_

_... hehehehehe- Hi, guys. It's late, I know, but it was that time of month, and I really didn't feel like typing a sex scene. Sorry! But I think it came out well, though, don't you?_

_So, I'm away over the weekend, but by Tuesday the next one should be up. We're getting to the good stuff, people, hehehehe- and soon Harry's friends are going to wonder about his strange absence. Lol- I can't wait to see their reactions, can you?_

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_

_P.S.: I wrote a short one-shot as an apology for the insane lateness of this chapter. It's called _'Thunder and Lightning',_ and it's a Snarry. I hope you all check it out an eventually forgive me!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **So I got a fortune cookie the other day. It read "A Stranger Will Bring About Great Change In Your Life." And I was all "Yeah! Her name is J.K. Rowling!" So if J.K.'s a stranger, then I can't be her, so that means none of the characters you will recognize (read: all of them) are mine. :P So there.

**Warning: **Lots and lots of Snarry slash in a way that will warm your heart to it's very foundations. Ha! Yeah, right. Anyway in reality, we have: Slightly-non-consensual sexual relations of a Snarry nature. Dom!Harry, Sub!Severus, Evil!Insane!Voldemort. Slight exhibitionism.

**Rating: R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R! M!**

**Title: **Habits and Hobbies

**A/N: **Sing the 'Smut' song with me!! '_Smut, smut, smut, SMUT! Smut, smut, smut, SMUT!! Lotsa smut, smut, smut, SMUT!!'_

**Chapter 6: **_I shall entitle this chapter Revelations. Just cuz… and my Harry makes a rather startling revelation about… things…. LOL!!_

_

* * *

_

Monday morning

Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He was vaguely aware of a warmth next to him, but he ignored it for now. _What the hell-? _he thought slowly as his body expressed its dismay at having to move. Every muscle he possessed was relaxed, every knot in his shoulders loosened. _What the hell did I do to get this relaxed? _he thought wonderingly, stretching his arms above his head and enjoying the feel of his muscles moving smoothly.

He glanced down to his right absently, and froze. _Professor Snape _was sprawled on his stomach next to him, sound asleep. Harry's eyes traced the pale back before he could yank them away, and he blushed as he noticed that both of them were naked. Looking for anything to study other than the temptingly silky skin, Harry turned his head and took in his surroundings.

The room was all in black, and had no windows. From that, Harry guessed they were in the dungeons, and again wondered why he was here, naked with his Professor. There was an armoire against the further wall, flanked by two dressers. There were two doors leading out of the room- Harry supposed one went to a bathroom and the other to the other areas of Snape's flat. The bed he was on- and he struggled to not blush again- was the largest thing in the room, and also done in black.

The sheets were high quality silk, and even Harry could tell that they had cost serious money. He ran a hand over the sheet covering him, filled with awe that any material could flow over his hand like water. He studied the bedding further, and found his eyes drawn inexplicably to the raised outline of Snape's legs under the thin covering. The sheet stopped just at the man's hips, and Harry licked his suddenly dry lips.

His eyes followed the contours of the Potion Masters legs, resting for a moment on the curve of the older mans arse. Swallowing thickly- and not knowing why he had this reaction when he should (by all rights) be freaking out- Harry's gaze traveled further up the mans body. The ivory skin was startling against the deep black of the sheets, and Harry noticed that there were no blemishes anywhere on the mans back.

Snape's long body was slim, his waist trim and neat. Harry's eyes followed the dip of Snape's spine all the way to the man's lightly muscled shoulders, his mouth watering at the sight spread before him. Long black hair was loose from its usual confining tail, spread on the pillow, the ends reaching to just underneath Snape's shoulders.

Harry stared at the man, all thoughts of propriety and school rules thrown out of his mind. A hand reached out to move a strand of silken hair, and as he did so, Snape moved. Only slightly, but it was enough to bring Harry out of the haze of lust that had been clouding his brain. He brought both of his hands into his lap, and contemplated getting out of the bed. But as he looked around the room, he saw his clothing spread everywhere, and blushed.

Obviously he had been a willing participant, but why couldn't he remember? He cleared his throat, wondering at the soreness residing in it, and Snape woke. He lifted his head from the pillow and Harry froze, wondering what the older man was going to do. But Snape simply gathered his body underneath him and rose to a sitting position, turning to face Harry as he did so.

Severus woke from his happily-dreamless sleep at the sound of a throat clearing. He smiled into the pillow as he felt the relaxing feeling of multiple orgasms still inhabiting his body. But as he went to sit up and greet Harry, a pain in his backside made itself known, and he hissed quietly. Looking up at Harry, he frowned slightly at the look of fear and confusion on the boys face. _Not again, _he thought as he brought an elegant hand up to rub his eyes.

"Good morning, Harry." The Potion Master said, and noticed the change in the boy immediately. The emerald eyes burned into his, and went wide. Severus waited for Harry to acknowledge him, but it took longer than he thought it would.

Harry remembered everything when Snape spoke. Everything. That silky voice seemed to be the key to releasing all of his hidden thoughts. A hand came up to rub his throat unconsciously, and his eyes found a large purpling bruise on Snape's- Severus'- neck where he had sucked. Memories flashed through his mind, and Harry's eyes went wide. The hex, the Infirmary, Severus- all that he remembered in the span of a few seconds, and his body flushed with heat.

"Good morning," Harry breathed, and reached for the older man. Cupping Severus' head with his hand, Harry brought the Potions Master forward and reclaimed his lips. Both moaned at the contact, and Severus' hands dragged Harry closer. The smaller boy went willingly, and crawled into Severus' lap for better access. All thoughts of anything other than the here and now flew from their minds, and Harry focused his entire being on the lips against his.

They were silky, smooth and warm and utterly intoxicating. Harry worked his hands into Severus' hair, pressing their bodies closer as the sensations rose inside of them. Severus deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past parted lips and into the burning cavern of Harry's mouth. Harry arched into the contact and turned Severus' head to the side to deepen the contact even more.

Harry straddled Severus' waist, rising up onto his knees and shifting their forms so that Severus was on his back once more and Harry was laying across his chest. Severus broke the kiss abruptly, his need to breathe overwhelming the urge to stay connected to Harry, but Harry didn't care.

The silk sheet was the only barrier to full-blown contact, and Harry sat upright, looking down at the offending piece of cloth with a frown. But a slow, sly smile worked its way onto his face, and Severus reached up to drag Harry down for another kiss, hoping to dispel whatever notion Harry had just come up with.

It seemed to work as their sweat-coated and writhing bodies mussed the bed sheets more than they had already been, and their breathless pants filled the air. Harry reached down between their bodies, and gently took Severus' erection into his hand- through the sheet. Severus gasped, his hips canting upwards sharply, and Harry grinned.

He'd felt the silk against his skin, and had wondered what reaction he would get from Severus if he'd tried out his idea. Harry was _more _than satisfied as Severus bucked into his hand, and he scooted back to watch. Severus had thrown his head back into the pillow, his eyes shut as the silk encased and stimulated his erection. But Harry noticed with gleaming eyes that the Potions Masters hands were not holding onto the sheet beneath him as he had done before- or, not exactly.

His long, elegant hands held fistfuls of the silken sheet, the contrast between the black of the cloth and the ivory of his skin a beautiful dichotomy. Severus was rubbing his body with the silk, going for any additional sensation as Harry pumped his dick methodically. The sight was nearly sensory overload for Harry, and he licked his lips as Severus reared up and into his constant caresses.

Sure- Harry had had his doubts about this whole… _thing_. About waking up naked with his naked Professor, about his need for tempting and silky skin, about his recent (and almost forgotten) revelation about his sexuality- he'd had his doubts. But now- with Severus panting in front of him from _his _touches and _his _ideas, Harry could care less.

_This _was what he wanted, and this was what he needed, and Voldemort- the damned fool- could go fuck himself for all Harry cared. The fact that he was just barely legal and that he was this man's student hardly mattered to him, no more than the fact that Severus was twenty years his senior or a Death Eater.

So as Severus panted and writhed and moaned his pleasure beneath a teenage body, Harry could be honest with himself. If this was what he wanted, then this was what he was going to do. Never had he had the choice before, and Harry was never going to let Severus go. His eyes tracked the movements of his desire, and they burned with the knowledge of his choice.

When Severus glanced up to see what Harry was doing as the boy provided him with this mind-blowing and unconventional pleasure, he dragged in a surprised breath. Emerald eyes blazed from beneath the fringe of black hair, pinning Severus to the bed with the weight of the gaze. Harry was still, but an intensity radiated from his body in waves that crashed over Severus and made it even harder to breathe.

The combination was too much for the Potions Master, and he threw his head back with a breathless gasp as his orgasm came. His hips bucked up, but instead of the cool feel of the silk that had caressed the length of his dick, Severus shot his seed into the hot and burning cavern of Harry Potter's mouth. Harry sucked up every last drop of his Professors cum, wringing shock-waves of pleasure from the older man's body.

* * *

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" Draco hissed at Hermione as she collided with his shoulder. She merely gave him a dirty look and kept walking, but Ron took exception to the other Purebloods choice of words.

"What did you call her, you filthy little ferret?"

Draco turned to look at Ron's angry face, and an eyebrow raised in mock-surprise. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the Blood-Traitor would defend a _Mudblood._"

"Ron, leave it." Hermione said as she came back and grabbed the red-heads arm, "let's go. Professor McGonagall is waiting for me." Ron sneered at Draco as Hermione dragged him away, and Draco sneered back. Shaking his head as the other two disappeared from sight, the Malfoy Heir resumed his walk.

The Granger chit was a pain, but at least she had brains to make up for her being a… _Muggleborn_. Weasley, on the other hand, had no such excuse. Draco sneered to himself as he wondered how a Pureblood Family could have produced such an unintelligent and ape-like child. But seeing as how they _were _Weasley's, perhaps it wasn't such a stretch.

But Draco shook such thoughts from his head as he stopped in front of the stone gargoyle, and frowned. He had not been informed of the password, and he had no idea what it might be. The frown grew as Draco searched his memory for any mention of what the old coot might have made his password this week, but huffed in frustration as he gave up.

Leaning his back against the wall Draco settled into wait for the old man. He wanted to know where his Godfather was, and if he had to stalk the Headmaster to get the information, so be it.

_

* * *

_

Look, it's a late chapter! XD

_Now- I know it ended weirdly, but the next chap makes up for it. And raion, sorry I didn't get back to you but life has been frickin hectic. So this chapter is dedicated to you!_

_Anywho- 7 will be up so much quicker than 6, I _swear. _Yeah- it's being edited now. Huh- that's a first for this fic, ain't it? LOL- anyways, I'll see you all soon!_

_Netrixie_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **So I got a fortune cookie the other day. It read "A Stranger Will Bring About Great Change In Your Life." And I was all "Yeah! Her name is J.K. Rowling!" So if J.K.'s a stranger, then I can't be her, so that means none of the characters you will recognize (read: all of them) are mine. :P So there.

**Warning: **Meh. You know all of this by now.

**Rating: R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R! M!**

**Title: **Habits and Hobbies

**A/N: **More crack for the crackheads! Ha- LOL! Sheesh- I totally _crack _myself up…

**Chapter 7**

_

* * *

_

Monday (later in the morning)

Severus panted as the orgasm wracked through him, laying limp against the sheet as Harry's mouth coaxed more pleasure from his body. He hadn't expected the burning heat of the boys mouth to surround him, and the unanticipated sensations were still racing through his body even as the orgasm slowed and ended.

Harry let Severus' organ slip from his mouth as he pulled away, and Severus sighed. He certainly hadn't expected this when he'd been informed of the effects of the hex. As his heart rate and breathing slowed, Severus smiled ruefully. He'd been expecting to be the initiator- the _top_, if you would- and yet here he was, apparently the submissive in this relationship. It was enough to blow his mind.

He'd never been anything but the aggressive partner in a sexual relationship- granted the last one had been before Harry was born and Severus could very well have changed since then- but Harry had seized control of their situation before Severus could even get a handle on what was happening.

Severus' smile changed without his knowing- turning from rueful to content as he thought. Harry eyed the change, but said nothing, not knowing what Severus was thinking. The older man sighed as Harry draped his length along Severus' pale body, covering the Potions Master fully. Severus picked a hand up languidly- his body still recovering from his latest orgasm- and stroked the boys hair as he thought.

Harry was content to be still and relaxed as Severus's hand ran from the crown of his head to his shoulders, and followed the curve of his spine before starting all over again. He nestled his face into the hollow where Severus' neck and shoulders met, and closed his eyes. They stayed that way for a few uncountable minutes as Severus thought and Harry just was.

Severus allowed himself to be distracted from his thoughts by the feel of Harry's firm weight pressing down on him. Who would have thought that Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, Most Trusted Servant of Voldemort, and Spy for the Order of the Phoenix would be in this position? Trapped under Harry Potter's naked body, sated from Harry Potter's mouth and hands, and enjoying every moment of it?

It was more than he could fathom, and Severus turned his mind to other subjects, such as the gnawing hunger growing in the pit of his stomach. Anything was better than the realization that even after so short a period of time, he never wanted Harry to leave.

"Harry," he said gently, pausing his hand on the top of Harry's head and combing the hair out of the teens eyes, "I need to get up." He didn't miss the tensing of Harry's body- as close as they were how could he?- and resumed his stroking. As Harry relaxed once more, Severus added, "I need to use the bathroom." Harry snorted into his chest, and Severus allowed a small smile to curve his lips. It _had _sounded entirely to formal for the positions they currently occupied.

For a moment more Harry trapped Severus beneath him, and Severus- too content to move just yet- allowed him. But the hunger in his belly grew, and Harry chuckled lowly as he felt Severus' stomach growl against his chest.

"And you are hungry as well, I presume?" The teen asked impishly, grinning down at Severus from his higher location. But Severus' breath caught at the sight, and he didn't answer for a moment. How had he never seen those brilliant green eyes light up like that before? How had he never noticed that Harry's whole face transformed when he smiled? But the answer was there, no matter how much Severus wished it otherwise now. He'd always been the aggressor when Harry had come into the picture, and the boy had never had a reason to smile at him like that. His face must have shown his remorse, for Harry lifted a gentle hand and cupped Severus' cheek.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Harry asked quietly, watching as the older man tried to school his emotions. But Severus just gave the teen a small, quick smile as an answer, and sat up. Harry tumbled off of his chest at the unexpected movement, and watched in confusion as his Potions Master stood and walked towards one of the doors leading out of the room. Harry allowed himself a small smile as he appreciated the view, but that soon dimmed.

What was wrong with Severus? Had Harry done something?

* * *

"Mister Malfoy, once again, _I am not at liberty to say_. You were told that your Godfather has been detained and will not be back at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future, and that is all you will be told." Minerva glared at the unrepentant student, and added, "Is that understood?"

Draco sneered and crossed his arms, but he was not foolish enough to actually do anything other than nod curtly. He didn't regret his decision to stand outside Dumbledore's office, but he did regret not hiding when he had seen McGonagall. And now he was in trouble with the old biddy because he'd refused to remove himself from the Headmasters office without finding out where his Godfather was, and had made McGonagall physically drag him away.

Draco grimaced as McGonagall nattered on about something or other and resisted the urge to rub his ear. Dammit but that woman was strong. His ear still burned from where she'd dragged him down the hallway.

"… you need to learn to respect those in authority over you, Mr. Malfoy- are you listening to me?" Minerva face held a fierce scowl, and Draco snapped his eyes up to meet hers.

"Yes, ma'am," Draco replied promptly, "Of course I am." _not,_ he continued silently, _but its not like you're expecting me to._ Minerva narrowed her eyes, and flapped a hand at the door.

"Get out, Mr. Malfoy. And I'd better not hear of any more stunts like the one you pulled today." But Draco was out the door and down the hall before she finished speaking, and she sighed as she turned back to her paperwork. _Dear Merlin let us hope he doesn't figure out what's going on._

* * *

Harry had a platter of food waiting for Severus when the man walked into the kitchen. He smiled unsurely at the older man, not knowing what to expect from the Slytherin. A part of Harry that he wasn't sure belonged to him screamed in disbelief and frustration and rage at the sight of the silk bathrobe covering _his_ Severus' body, but Harry forced that part of him down. Though he was naked still, he wanted Severus to be comfortable. Because if it _was_ something that Harry had done that made Severus change, he wanted it to be fixed.

Severus smiled slightly at the sight of the nervous teen and the food he had prepared. Fruit, bread, cottage cheese- all of it spread out and waiting for Severus to eat. The Potions Master didn't know what he had done to deserve this level of devotion from Harry- the boy hadn't even eaten yet, apparently wanting to make sure Severus got the best before feeding his own body- but he thought it must be an effect of the spell.

"Do you need to use the loo?" Severus asked as he sat, raising an eyebrow as Harry shrugged and shook his head. _That must be a side effect of the spell_, Severus thought with interest, eyeing the naked teen. Harry preened under his gaze, and Severus tried hard to stop his eyes from straying to the lean form of the Gryffindor. But, as with all things concerning Harry, his eyes disobeyed him.

The teen was lean and lightly muscled, his skin a golden tan that made Severus' mouth water. He was perhaps a tad too skinny, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed by a nourishment potion or three. Severus filled his mouth mechanically as he ate, noticing absently that Harry sat across from him and drank only a glass of ice water. Long legs were slim and well-proportioned, delectable to Severus' eye. Harry stretched, and Severus stopped mid-chew as muscles rippled beneath the teens skin. Swallowing hard, Severus drank enough of his of pumpkin juice to clear his throat and sat back.

Satisfied that for now he was full and did not need to use the bathroom, Severus pushed his chair back with a scrape and held a hand out to Harry. The teen was in his lap and had his hands inside Severus' robe post-haste, pushing the covering down until Severus' shoulders and torso were once again bare. Silken lips pressed against his own as one hand slid into black hair and the other gripped a pale hip.

The kiss was frantic and needy, as though they had been separated for years not minutes, and Harry was in heaven. The intoxicating taste that was all Severus filled his mouth and spurred him into a greater need for the man. Harry started to rock slowly against Severus, his immediate erection begging for any touch. Severus moaned as Harry's tongue stroked his mouth and Harry's body played his own like an instrument.

Severus didn't understand- he was not the one under the influence of the hex, so how could this be happening to him? He was not a young man to sport a raging erection a bare hour after a dammed good hand(blow) job! He was older, more sophisticated, and yet the mere touch of Harry's tongue on _that _part of his mouth was enough to have him arch his back and whimper beneath the onslaught of sensation.

Harry drank Severus' moans and whimpers as though they were the finest ambrosia this side of heaven. He exulted that he was the only one who could bring the snarky, snarly man pleasure like this- the only one Severus _allowed _to touch his body like this. With that blissful thought, he came almost immediately, sensing more than feeling Severus follow him over the edge.

There was silence as they panted for breath, silence as Severus shook his head in stunned disbelief and Harry cuddled against the older man while simultaneously cradling Severus close to his body. The older man let his heartbeat slow as he tried to get his breath back, and Harry snuggled closer to the Slytherin, pressing his ear against Severus' pounding heart. Severus wrapped his arms around the teen and slumped back into the chair as all of his energy drained out of him.

Harry looked up in concern as he felt Severus relax fully, but smiled instead as he saw the half-lidded eyes and the expression of utmost contentment gracing Severus' face. They sat there long enough for their hearts to slow and their bodies to cool, and Severus grimaced as his back finally started protesting their position in the chair. Harry moved off of the older man immediately- without Severus having to tell him- and helped the Potions Master to his feet, leaving his robe pooled on the chair.

Severus looked around the kitchenette area, and paused as he saw the basket sitting discreetly in front of the Floo. Squeezing Harry's hand before dropping it, Severus walked over and crouched before the basket. Hidden inside the cloth draped over it were seven vials of pain relievers, and a note. Leaving the vials alone for now, Severus opened the note and started to read it, knowing that Harry was reading it over his shoulder.

_Severus-_ it began,

_Here are the Potions I promised you, three joint-pain relievers, one headache reliever, and three more specific pain relievers. I am sorry it took so long to get these to you, but Minerva was being absolutely pig-headed when it came to this situation._

_Ever yours,_

_Poppy_

Severus thanks whatever gods were listening that Poppy was in his life, and popped the seal on one of the joint-pain relievers and drank it all down. His aching joints thanked him as the potion worked its magic, and Severus smiled. He'd run out of these potions because he'd given them all to the Hospital Wing (except for the more specialized ones- he was sure Poppy had fresh-brewed them), and he'd not had the time to make more.

He sighed as he felt slim arms wrap around his shoulders, and pressed back into Harry's warm chest. Harry hugged him for a moment, then knelt behind the older man. Gentle hands began to knead his tense muscles, and Severus moaned. He'd never been able to resist back-rubs, and he melted into a puddle at Harry's feet as the boy chuckled from behind him. _Whatever,_ Severus thought lazily, _this feels entirely too good for me to care about what I look like._

Somehow they made it back to the bed, Harry carrying the basket of Potions and Severus' robe. Severus merely stalked into his room, sprawled out on his stomach, and glared at Harry until the still-chuckling teen had straddled his waist to continue the massage. Before long Severus slipped into a deep sleep and Harry stopped his massage to curl around him. It was a long time before either stirred again.

_

* * *

_

Hello darlings. Sorry for the delay- but I kinda forgot about this fic.

_I'm SORRY!! But RL got in the way, and you know how that is. Anywho- here it is, and the next chapter is TOTALLY FINISHED. I'll wait like a week before putting it up, but it all depends on when I get internet access again. And I'm completing this fic this week, so the delays will never be as long again. Hopefully. Probably. Maybe._

_Aright- now I need feed back from this chapter. How do you feel about the dynamics of the Snarry, and do you like Draco's character? I kinda feel like the Snarry is getting a tad weak, and that the other characters are taking over... but tell me what you think, and maybe some ideas. I'm good for it all._

_And how do you folks feel about Voldy/Lucius'? Too bad if you don't like them, because in the next chapter Voldy made me type it, it wasn't my idea!! I swear, and hey! LOL- its not that graphic, just... how shall I say?... disturbing? You can skip it if you like..._

_And the insanely long and rambling authours note shall end soon, promise. Just one more thing- does anyone do Ren Faires? I DO!! And I LOVE THEM!!_

_Kthx,_

_Netrixie_

_(P.S.: I'm hyyypeeeerrrr)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **So I got a fortune cookie the other day. It read "A Stranger Will Bring About Great Change In Your Life." And I was all "Yeah! Her name is J.K. Rowling!" So if J.K.'s a stranger, then I can't be her, so that means none of the characters you will recognize (read: all of them) are mine. :P So there.

**Warning: **You guys know this, right?

**DISTURBING SCENE AHEAD WITH VOLDERS AND LUCIUS!! And a bit of Nagini…**

**Rating: **R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R! M!

**Title: **Habits and Hobbies

**A/N: **yes- this is other POV's, as I seem to have neglected them….

Dedicated to** MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black **because I like brutally honest people... XD

**Chapter 8**

_

* * *

_

Tuesday Morning

Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast knowing two things. One- his Godfather was missing, and two- Harry Potter was missing. And unless he misjudged McGonagall's evasive tactics, they were together. Without him. _His Godfather and Potter were off on some mission and no one had told him! _He knew his Godfather worked for both the Order and Voldemort- so did Draco, to a lesser extent- and he wanted to know why he hadn't been told of this

Draco, needless to say, was not happy.

So he watched two-thirds of the Golden Trio eat breakfast, gauging their moods from the was they acted. The Mudblood was highly upset about something- _probably the fact that she was not included in the 'mission'- _and the Weasel was trying to engage her in conversation. It didn't seem to be working, and Draco was hard-pressed to stop the sardonic laughter bubbling up in his chest.

_The Weasel wouldn't know how to be an interesting companion even if he- somehow- managed to become the perfect Pureblood. I'm sure I could do a better job than his pitiful attempts._ But he continued watching the two Gryffindors, and thinking.

And after a few minutes, he thought of something. _If Potter and Severus are both gone, and yet they only say that Severus had been sent off but they neglect to inform us as to where Potter is, then they _are_ hiding something. Something big, if I am not mistaken. So why would McGonagall and Dumbledore do such a thing?_

That thought kept Draco occupied for most of the rest of breakfast. As he was getting up to leave, however, he was struck by a thought. _What if Severus is still in the Castle? I mean, they told me to stay away from his rooms, and they've never done that before. And Potter must be with him… oh my God._

"Mudblood!" he called out suddenly, standing and striding over to the herd of Gryffindors exiting the Great Hall. He ignored the shocked and disgusted faces that turned to him, and the incredulous faces of the teachers who still lingered. He was a Malfoy- what did they think they could do to him?

Halting in front of Granger- who had stopped and waited for him with an expectant look on her face- Draco glared at the watching students. They were now the center of attention in the Hall, and McGonagall was moving towards them with purpose in her step. Granger held up a hand slightly to stop her fellow Gryffindors-namely the Weasel- from interfering, and Draco grinned viciously; he liked it that a woman had such power over the Neanderthal fools.

"Mudblood," he said politely, inclining his head. A hundred students sucked in a breath, waiting for Hermione to curse Malfoy for calling her that twice. She did nothing.

"Malfoy." Granger responded calmly, ignoring everything- even her irate teacher trying to get through the crowd of students.

Draco's grin subsided, and he cocked his head at the brunette. "I think you know something that I need to know." Granger thought for a moment, then hoisted her over-flowing bag up over her shoulder.

She looked at him in consideration, and responded, "I was on my way to the Library to study, as we no longer have Potions- at least, for the foreseeable future." She hesitated, then shrugged. "You can come with me."

By the time Minerva had worked her way through the frozen crowds of shocked students, Draco had already taken Hermione's bag and walked with her out of the Great Hall. As she stopped in her pursuit of the two students, Minerva sighed. _And now I can only hope Draco doesn't inadvertently tell anyone of the situation we are in. _For by the way he had spoken to Hermione, Minerva knew he had figured it out.

And now she didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Luciusss," Voldemort hissed angrily at the man before him, the only one of his Servants in the room and added, "Come."

Lucius stood from his prone position at Voldemort's feet and made his way over to his Master. Kneeling reverentially at the Dark Lord's feet, he kept his head bowed and low. Voldemort grabbed a fistful of his hair and hauled the blonde man up until he was face-to-face with his Master. Lucius kept his eyes from meeting his Lord's, instead keeping them downcast and hidden. Voldemort hissed in fury as Lucius waited for his punishment- for whatever he'd done wrong.

"You are incompetent!" The snake-faced man screamed, shaking Lucius like a rag-doll. Lucius made no move to protect himself from his Lord's anger, and that calmed the Dark Lord some. Dropping Lucius suddenly, Voldemort glared at the man in a pile of limbs at his feet. "Why hasn't the Potter brat been seen? You must have used the hex on him, Lucius, so why have I not heard the report of his demise?"

Lucius kept his head low as he replied. "I cast the hex, my Lord, and then McGonagall took the brat back to Hogwarts. As per your orders, my Lord, we left after I had cast the hex."

Voldemort hissed his fury, and Nagini raised her head from her position of wrapped around her Masters throne. She regarded Lucius as her Master expressed his rage in her Tongue, and rose up higher, to curl around her Masters shoulders. Voldemort calmed some from the touch of his familiar, but raised his wand and cast the Pain-Curse at the kneeling blonde.

Lucius' back arched almost poetically as the curse took hold, and Voldemort sighed as his anger drained out of his body. He watched with interest as his Servant writhed on the floor silently, knowing better than to scream even in his present state of agony. The look of pure pain gracing Lucius' face suited him well, and Voldemort added strength to the Curse. After a few long minutes, Lucius started showing signs of impending unconsciousness (after serving Voldemort for as long as he had he had quite a high tolerance for this Curse), and Voldemort lifted it with a jerk of his wand.

Lucius lay sprawled at his feet, spent and panting as his Lord watched him. Voldemort gestured to the trembling man, and waited as Lucius stood and made his shaky way towards Voldemort. When he was next to his Master, Lucius knelt with a thud, not even wincing as his knees connected with the solid stone floor. Voldemort laid a gentle hand on the sweat-soaked blonde hair, and stroked it. Lucius' body slowly stopped its pain-induced vibrating as Voldemort caressed him, and he put his head atop his Master's thigh.

"My poor, poor Lucius," Voldemort whispered as he watched his second favorite Servant. "You must be so weary." Lucius didn't respond to the statement- and Voldemort didn't want a response. Nagini watched as her Master's hand halted on top of Lucius' head before gripping the roots and yanking the man's head back. Voldemort considered the sight before him, the sight of the proud Lucius Malfoy weak from pain, head back, and long neck exposed to his Lord.

Bending forward, Voldemort hissed in Lucius' ear, "You have failed me, Lucius." The man didn't move, and Voldemort considered the half-lidded silver eyes that concealed the pain still residing in his Death Eater's body. He dragged the unresisting form of Lucius forward until their faces were mere millimeters apart, and bared his teeth. "You will pay, Lucius," he whispered as the blonde man closed his eyes in defeat, "and you will _not _fail me again."

As Voldemort bit down on the pale neck sharply- drawing blood- Lucius gasped as his clothing disappeared. Voldemort dragged the silent and compliant body of his Death Eater up onto his lap and bit hard, everywhere. The blonde man went very still as Nagini slithered down onto his bare lags and twined around his body.

Voldemort smiled.

* * *

Hermione regarded Draco silently as he took in the information she had just given him. His face remained a blank mask, but Hermione could still see the echoes of incredulity flickering in his eyes.

"You're having me on," he said flatly, looking up at Hermione with a sneer. But she just shook her head, and shrugged.

"The evidence is all there, and there can be no other explanation when the facts are put together." Hermione grabbed a sheaf of parchment and riffled through it, pausing when she found what she was looking for. "Here," she said, pointing to a specific spot on the page and giving it to Draco, "this is the account Professor McGonagall gave of the curse and its effects, as well as Madame Pomfrey's examination record." Hermione let Draco peruse the words before adding, "It's the only possible explanation."

"You are forgetting, Granger, that my Godfather _hates _Potter, and that he most certainly would not agree to this foolery." Draco's voice was sharp, but Hermione heard the hesitation behind it.

"Well, think of it this way, Draco." She ignored the look of disgust that came to his face as she spoke his first name, and went on. "If Harry was hit by an unidentified curse, and they could not figure out how to undo it, they would have to go with the only feasible explanation. Add that to the fact that your Godfather is sworn to protect Harry- and has indeed spent the past 17 years doing just that- then Professor Snape may not have had much of a choice in the matter."

They were silent as Hermione's words sunk in, and Hermione checked the strength of her _Muffliato. _Satisfied that no one could hear their conversation, she ignored the incredulous glances they were still getting from the other occupants of the Library, and turned back to Draco.

He glanced up at her and sneered weakly. "I suppose I can see your pint." His face was downcast, and Hermione almost laughed. Here was Draco Malfoy, professed hater of Muggleborns, sitting in the Library having a mostly civil conversation with the worst of the lot. _Well, _Hermione thought bemusedly, _I suppose even the most vicious leopards can change their spots._

"Alright then," Draco said suddenly, sitting up and staring at Hermione intently. "What do we do to get rid of this curse-nonsense?"

_

* * *

_

Allo, mes amies! Comment ca va? Ca va bien.

_Hehehe- I am perfecting my French on you my lovelies! No reason, just for fun… LOL- and hey- you likey my Lucius/Voldie?_

_Hehehe- take a minute, review, tell me you hate LMLV, its all good. And hey- does anyone have any objections to the Dramione that's developing? It was originally gonna be a Ron/Draco, but then I figured that maybe too many people hate that pairing… and the Dramione was born!_

_So yeah…_

_Plus tard!_

_Netrixie_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **So I got a fortune cookie the other day. It read "A Stranger Will Bring About Great Change In Your Life." And I was all "Yeah! Her name is J.K. Rowling!" So if J.K.'s a stranger, then I can't be her, so that means none of the characters you will recognize (read: all of them) are mine. :P So there.

**Warning: **You should know this by now…

**Rating: **R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R! M!

**Title: **Habits and Hobbies

**A/N: **not so much Snarry here, more Dramione, but Snarry soon. Promise. Next chap.

**Chapter 9**

_

* * *

_

Wednesday Morning

Harry smiled as he stretched next to Severus, enjoying the feel of his muscles moving smoothly under his skin. He rolled over from the position he had spent the sleepless night in, and propped himself up on one elbow, and studied the still form next to him. Severus was laying on his back, facing away from Harry, one arm tucked under the pillow and the other reaching towards the Gryffindor. Brushing his fingers over the long pale limb, Harry's smile widened and he let his eyes trail over the rest of Severus' body hungrily.

The Potions Masters long torso was angled away from Harry, leading to the narrow waist and hips that made Harry's mouth water. Harry let his eyes rest on the placid cock settled in the nest of soft black hair, and licked his lips. Glancing up to Severus' face swiftly, he frowned. The older man wasn't awake yet. Going back to his perusal of the long body, Harry ran a gentle hand down one lean leg, delighting at the silky skin under his palm. One pale leg was cocked to the side, the other stretched straight.

Harry waited for a few more moments before moving, carefully levering his body away from Severus. Turning so that he was perpendicular to the Slytherin, Harry placed one elbow on the far side of Severus' chest, and let his hips rest on the other.

Harry rested his chin on his fist and stared down at the older man quietly, wondering what he was dreaming about. With his free hand Harry brushed a few strands of hair out of Severus' closed eyes, and sighed. All last night he'd kept Severus awake, and he wondered if that fourth orgasm had been too much for the older man. Harry didn't know why, but he felt compelled to provide Severus with orgasm after orgasm, even when the Head of Slytherin was fairly begging him to stop.

So he would let Severus sleep, as he'd promised.

* * *

"You are an idiot, Ron." Hermione huffed, pulling her arm out of the red-heads grasp and putting her hands on her hips. "What on earth would make you think that?"

"Gee, I don't know." Ron sneered, ignoring the fact that the Gryffindor Common Room was completely silent, "Perhaps the fact that you've spent all day yesterday with him, and you're leaving early today to do the same!" Ron frowned, and added, "And for some reason he's always following you!"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. She'd known Ron was thick, but really…! "Ronald Bilius Weasley- _I am not dating Draco Malfoy._ Is that clear enough for you, you bigoted prig?" Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed her things and stormed to the Portrait. Opening it and slamming it shut behind her, Hermione frowned ferociously at Draco.

The Slytherin raised his hands in innocence, a confused look on his face. "What did I ever do to you, Granger?" Hermione sighed as she realized that Draco was right, and shrugged.

"Sorry, Draco." Hermione fell into step with him as he began walking to the Library, "It's just that Ron has come up with the idea that we're dating, and now he decides he's going to get all protective of me."

Draco let out an incredulous laugh, and glanced down at the brunette. "Truly? I mean, _seriously_?" Hermione nodded, and Draco started to really laugh. "Oh, this is priceless! Ha- the little Weasley wants to save his precious Mudblood from the Big, Bad, Slytherin?" Draco was holding his side and leaning against the wall he was laughing so hard. Hermione smiled at him, forgiving his use of the vile word. It just didn't mean anything when it came out of his mouth anymore.

"Yup. That's about right." Hermione watched as the Slytherin continued laughing at the very idea, but cocked an eyebrow as he stopped suddenly and turned to her, silver eyes shining with mischief.

"Granger. My delightful little Gryffindor, tell me… how do you feel about revenge?" Hermione stared at the Pureblood, wondering what on earth he was talking about. But then his impish and devilish smirk started to make sense, and she grinned.

"Why, Draco _darling_, I didn't know you cared." They shared a devious smile, and finished their walk to the Library, plotting the entire way.

* * *

"Is he coming yet?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Merlin Granger, calm down. I'll let you know when he's coming." Draco raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor as he leaned against the wall, one leg braced on it, and added, "You're very keen on seeing this through, aren't you?" He made a small sound of approval, and grinned as he purred suggestively, "Blood-thirsty little devil. I like it on you."

Hermione smacked the Slytherin, and frowned. "Be serious! This isn't funny-" but Draco cut her off, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"You are mistaken, my little Gryffindor minx. Revenge is all about fun- for the person exacting it. And if you are not having fun, it is not worth doing." He looked down on her patronizingly, ignoring the feel of her body against his. "Do you follow me?"

Hermione muttered something under her breath- Draco was sure it was a quite derogatory comment about his breeding- but nodded. She stayed in Draco's embrace- as their plan required, but she did wish it wasn't such an easy thing to grow accustomed to- and shifted until she was comfortable. After a moment of quiet in their hidden alcove, Hermione raised her head and bit her lip. Draco was quite as he waited for her to say something, and he tried to not focus in on her lips.

"I think I've figured out why Voldemort had the hex cast on Harry." Draco stared- that was _not _what he had been expecting, but he went with it.

"What have you discovered?" Draco asked staring down at her, his voice intent.

Hermione shrugged, and replied, "Well, in the hex there were components of the _Cruciatus, _and the _Imperious, _as you know. The Dark Lord must have had a reason to place the _Amortantas_ in there as well. I believe it was because of the rather- violent- negative aspects of the potion." Draco nodded- they had covered this already. Hermione went on, and frowned. "I think the Dark Lord wanted someone to unwittingly activate the _Amortantas_ part of hex, and not realize what the symptoms were."

They were silent after Hermione said this, and Draco pulled Hermione closer before he realized what he was doing. But she didn't react, so he ignored it. "That… makes sense," he said heavily, "And it is certainly something the Dark Lord would do. And if Severus _had _realized the activation of the _Amortantas_ part, then you are right- he would have done something." He straightened suddenly, and whispered into Hermione's ear, "_He's coming."_

Hermione nodded, and they shifted their positions _just enough_ so that they were visible to anyone passing by. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder- facing away from the hallway- and Draco wrapped his arms snuggly around her waist, putting his cheek on the top of her head. Hermione crossed her eyes as she looked up at him, and Draco squeezed her closer as he tried to hide his smile.

Hermione heard the tell-tale sounds of Ron coming down the hallway, and burrowed her head deeper into Draco's shoulder to contain the urge to start laughing. She hadn't known that this would be _this _much fun! Draco ran one hand up and down her back, and lightly tickled her as she started to shake. Ron walked past, and Hermione thought for a moment that he hadn't seen them, but then there was utter silence in the hallway, and Ron stared at them for a moment.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, and Draco quickly cast a strong _Disillusio _on the two of them. When Ron reopened his eyes, he stared wildly at where he had thought he had seen Hermione Granger cuddled up against Draco Malfoy, and walked away, muttering clearly, "… I must be loosing my mind…"

Draco waited a few more moments to make sure the Gryffindor was gone, then dropped the spell and started to laugh. Hermione joined him, muffling the sound in his shirt as she howled with laughter. "Dear Merlin," she managed once she could speak again, looking up at Draco with sparkling eyes, "That was so much fun!"

Draco was still chuckling as she spoke, and nodded his agreement. "And now you see why I always terrorize the Weasel." Hermione gently disengaged herself from Draco, and held out her hand.

"Thank you for helping me plan and execute my revenge, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked and took her hand, pulling her back into his arms and lowering his head. "You are _quite _welcome, Ms. Granger," he said, ignoring her questioning look, and hesitated. And then he was kissing her. Hermione froze for a moment, then sank into the embrace, wondering if she was completely insane.

Draco pulled back after a short while, and watched as Hermione gathered herself. She looked up at him hesitantly, and said softly, "I thought we were just going to pretend, Draco."

Draco shrugged, and replied lightly, "It doesn't have to be pretend."

"What about your father?" Hermione asked gently, and Draco looked away. For a moment, he was silent, then he shrugged elegantly.

"He has always encouraged me to go after what I want. And if he has a problem with it, I do not see how it is his concern." Hermione smiled hesitantly, then laughed.

At Draco's questioning look, she explained. "Now I'll have to go and apologize to Ron."

"No, let him hang for a while. He deserves it, Hermione." He spoke her name carefully, fully aware that this was the first time he had _ever _spoken it, and was rewarded with a bright smile. "Right then," Draco said, pushing away from the wall and offering a hand to his- _girlfriend_, "Let's go to breakfast."

Hermione grinned, and accepted his hand.

* * *

Harry ran his fingers down the center of Severus' chest, delighting in the feel of the silky skin beneath his fingers. Severus still slept, even while Harry had been watching him for the past hour, and the Gryffindor was torn between feeling guilty and being insufferably pleased with himself. His body was begging him to do something- anything- but Harry was steadfastly refusing to give in.

He wanted to be with Severus, and if Severus was not awake, then Harry would not pleasure himself. After all, once Severus awoke Harry would be more than happy to forget about his own body's needs and concentrate solely on pleasing Severus. Because if Severus was not there to experience what Harry had to give him, then it was not worth the effort.

Harry watched Severus breath, wondering vaguely why he was so comfortable around this man. But he didn't dwell on the topic for long as he watched the older man shift in his sleep. Harry heaved a sigh as he watched the Potions Master, faintly regretting his promise to not wake Severus up with sexual stimulation. He grinned at the wording, and ran a finger around one pale nipple lightly. But Harry withdrew his hand as his conscience yelled at him, and settled into wait.

_

* * *

_

Snarry smut next chap, as I said. Need to get somethings outta the way first, so that's why this was posted as is. And hey- drop me a line and lemme know whatcha think, k? I know the Dramione is moving fast but the story is coming to a close (within six chaps it should be completed) and I like spontanious relationships. So there. XD

_Ta_

_Netrixie_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **So I got a fortune cookie the other day. It read "A Stranger Will Bring About Great Change In Your Life." And I was all "Yeah! Her name is J.K. Rowling!" So if J.K.'s a stranger, then I can't be her, so that means none of the characters you will recognize (read: all of them) are mine. :P So there.

**Warning: **--bored-- --to tears-- but hopefully you won't be after reading this! Lotsa shmut. And shmex. And plain ole good fashioned sex.

**Rating: **R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R! M!

**Title: **Habits and Hobbies

**A/N: **um… did someone say "Snarry Smut?" Cuz I've got some… O.o **FEATURING TOP!SEVVIE!! **Love me… XD

**Chapter 10**

_

* * *

_

Wednesday Day

Severus woke to the sight of Harry Potter's back, and frowned. _Why the hell do I hurt this much? _he wondered as he sat up stiffly. Harry swung around to face him, and the eager expression on the Gryffindor's face made Severus groan. But Harry handed the Potions Master a vial of the specialized pain reliever, and scooted away from the man.

Severus popped the seal and drank the liquid, wondering why Harry was acting so oddly. Placing the now empty vial on the bed table, Severus stretched as blessed relief ran through his muscles, and faced the Gryffindor.

"Good morning, Harry." Severus said, and raised a brow at the tight smile Harry gave him.

"Actually, its more like early afternoon." Severus' face showed his surprise at the information, and he cast _Tempus. _The flashing green numbers read _1430,_ and Severus stared at Harry.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" The question startled Harry, and the teen shrugged.

"You told me to." Severus shook his head, and tried to recall last night. His body flushed as images of the previous night flashed through his mind, along with the information he needed.

"_Merlin, Harry." Severus gasped as the boys mouth released him, "You're going to kill me." But Harry merely licked his lips and slithered up Severus' heaving chest. Positioning himself above the older man, Harry smiled as he pressed a kiss to Severus' thudding pulse point._

_Severus groaned as he felt the straining pressure against his thigh, and pushed Harry's questing mouth off of his throat. "You can take care of that, Harry, and afterwards you had better let me sleep."_

_Harry nodded absently, far more interested in the taste of Severus' collarbone than any conversation they might or might not be having. Sliding up to nibble at Severus' bottom lip, Harry said huskily, "Of course. I'm sure you'll need all your energy for tomorrow anyway." Severus whimpered at the thought, and let his head sag against the pillows. The last thing he needed at his age was a sexually-insatiable teenage male demanding things from his body that hadn't been asked of it in over twenty years._

Severus stared at Harry as the memory played out in his mind, and asked incredulously, "You let me sleep that long?" Immediately horrific thoughts of finding Harry dead from the effects of the curse washed through his mind, and Severus let his eyes dart over the Gryffindor's form. Nothing was unusual- even the straining erection had come to be a commonplace occurrence for him- and he looked up and into emerald eyes.

"Of course. You needed the rest, and I was fine." Severus raised a brow at the shortness of Harry's sentences, but shrugged. Standing and stretching once more, Severus padded over to the door to his bedroom and looked over his shoulder to see if Harry would follow. The teen stood reluctantly, walking oddly as his erection complained bitterly, but paced after Severus with no complaint.

Severus walked into the bathroom as Harry went to the kitchen and began setting food out for the Potions Master. When Severus reemerged, Harry had everything ready for the older man. The Gryffindor watched his Professor eat, faintly nauseous as he contemplated the fact that he hadn't eaten- or felt the need to eat- in over three days. But the thought was forced out of his mind as other, more intriguing thoughts began to clutter it.

Severus looked up with a concerned glance as Harry moaned and shifted in his seat. Pushing away his plate- he was full anyway- Severus studied the teens body. Harry's head was titled back as he shifted in his chair, his arms gripping the edges tightly. A low moan fled from the Gryffindor's mouth, and as Severus watched Harry began to writhe in his seat.

Severus stood, and saw immediately that Harry didn't notice. The teen seemed lost in whatever had overcome his body, and Severus was determined that the teen not succumb to the potion. Walking over to the boy, Severus placed his hand on one golden arm and paused. Harry started at the contact, and stared at Severus, eyes wide and glowing as they had not since the first night. Severus moved his hand from Harry's arm to his shoulder, purposely making the motion slow and hard.

Harry grabbed the hand as it stopped, and ran it down his chest, still staring at Severus. The older man felt his own body stir at the action, and Harry licked his lips as he saw the sudden interest. But Severus had a different plan in mind, and he tugged his wrist out of Harry's grasp as the teen made to move it further down.

"Come with me," Severus ordered, and smirked to himself as Harry's eyes darkened with lust. He turned his back on the teen and walked back into the bedroom, planning this encounter. With the way Harry had been acting, he would have to be very careful in what he did.

The door shut behind them at Severus' command, and Harry waited for the Slytherin to tell him what to do. Severus smiled openly at the Gryffindor, and gestured for the boy to lay on the bed. Harry padded over to the large bed, and sat down right on the edge. Severus raised a brow, and said, "Lay down in the center with your head on the pillows." Harry did as he was told, instinctively obeying the older man, and his tone of voice. Deep, dark and velvety with the promise that if Harry obeyed, his reward would be beyond measure.

Severus stood at the end of the bed, eyeing the teenage boy and the unthinking sensuality he exuded. There was something more to him than the sleek body, the golden skin, the captivating eyes. Severus watched as Harry shifted on the bed, wondering, perhaps, what Severus was planning. And Severus wouldn't keep him in the dark any longer.

Severus smirked, and Harry shifted again at the expression. But he didn't move- he was so entranced by the thought of Severus taking control that he couldn't. Severus stalked to the edge of the bed, and Harry swallowed, throat suddenly dry as he watched the sleek muscles moving under the pale skin. Placing his hands on the bed, and slowly lowering his weight until he was leaning against the mattress, Severus began to move up the bed, watching as Harry's glowing eyes slowly dilated.

Harry lay still as Severus began to inch up his body, heart thudding as he tried to anticipate whatever would happen next. When Severus fully covered the Gryffindor he stopped, and drew himself up, so that he eventually straddled the teens hips, hands braced on either side of Harry's head. He drew the movement out, delighted by the way Harry's eyes widened and his breath shortened. Harry bit his lip, trying to control his body as Severus slowly tortured him, not wanting to distract the older man from whatever he would do.

Severus sat back on his heels, smirking to himself as Harry squirmed under him at the feel of Severus' arse seated almost on top of his throbbing flesh. Taking one hand, Severus buried it into the soft hair at the base of Harry's neck and tugged gently, until Harry was leaning up, bracing himself on his elbows and straining to meet Severus. The Potions Master methodically massaged the back of Harry's head, hiding a smile as the boy tried to keep his eyes open as the sensations assaulted him from every front.

He withheld the kiss for as long as he could stand, enjoying Harry's nearly inaudible mewlings as he shifted ever-so-slightly on the boys pelvis. With a sharp movement Severus dragged Harry forward, slamming their lips together with enough force to bruise. He attacked Harry, biting the lips he had grown addicted to, licking them as though they were the finest honey and he a starving man. There was no finesse to this kiss, and he didn't want there to be. For four days Harry had claimed him, captured him in a way no other had ever done, and he needed to return the favour. He needed Harry to understand that he belonged with Severus now, for as long as Severus could keep him.

Harry moaned under the onslaught, trusting his weight to the Slytherin as his body went slack in total pleasure. Severus was rough, rougher than Harry had ever been, but he welcomed it, wanted it. He needed to know that Severus wanted him as desperately as he did, and never mind that his lips were bleeding and bruised- Harry accepted it. He couldn't do anything else. Not when Severus owned him so completely, and demanded that Harry let him.

Severus broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he stared down into sparkling emerald eyes, shaking from the sensations. Harry stared back, willing Severus to come back to him, to kiss him longer, to claim him forever. And Severus couldn't hold out against the lust haunted eyes. He dragged Harry back to him, closing the distance between their bodies as though it had never been there, and captured those ragged and torn lips again. Harry arched against him, the shock of the first kiss having worn off, and wrapped his arms around the older man, falling back onto the bed and pulling Severus after him.

There were no thoughts in their minds- no thought other than the fact that they needed and craved the touch of the other. Severus let his hands run over Harry's body, squeezing his waist and hips and ribs as he took back control of the kiss. Harry surrendered, letting his hands fall to the side as Severus left his mouth, staring up at the ceiling as the Slytherin explored his body.

Finally he felt all the things he had done to the Potions Master- felt the inexplicable bliss when his nipples were taken into a warm and willing mouth, felt the uncontrollable shivers that wracked his body as soft lips ghosted over his neck and wrists and chest. He shook as Severus bit his hip sharply, taking a hold of long black hair as the man sucked on the golden flesh, marking Harry as his own. He gasped as an agile tongue found its way into his navel, arching into the unbelievable sensation and moaning as Severus nipped the skin.

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' ribs, needing to hold onto _something_ as he was tortured so blissfully. He nearly cried as Severus bypassed his straining erection, unwrapping Harry's legs from his body as he moved even further down. Small, chaste kisses were pressed to the inside of his thighs, the backs of his knees, his calves and ankles. A long tongue leisurely tasted his skin, broad strokes sending shivers racing through his limbs and making Harry grip the sheets even tighter.

Severus glanced up at the teen who had so abruptly entered his life, eyes narrowing in approval as he witnessed the near-total ecstasy the Gryffindor was experiencing. He continued his exploration of the golden god spread before him, finding all of the sensitive areas and tasting them- letting his tongue show Harry exactly how much Severus owned him. But there was more to it- and Severus had to admit that the fact that Harry James Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, Boy-Who-Lived- was the nearest thing to perfection that Severus had ever seen.

And Severus belonged to him.

So even as he claimed and tasted and marked the heated flesh beneath his tongue, he knew that he was the supplicant before his god, pleading with all his might and skill and love to be accepted. To stay with Harry forever- with the vain hope that he could show the teen how much he needed him, how much he longed for nothing other than Harry, and Harry's approval.

It was glorious, it was heaven, it was insanity and Severus couldn't seem to care that he had fallen for a boy half his age in four days. He rose to his knees at Harry's feet, and stared down at the sight spread before him. Harry in his bed, writhing on black silk sheets, and glaring up at Severus accusingly as he stopped. Lean limbs were splayed across the sheets, flushed and red in spots from Severus' teeth.

In the back of his mind, even as he began working his way back up to luscious lips, Severus made a decision. If he could have Harry until this spell ran out, then he would. Whatever happened after that would happen as it would- and he was Slytherin enough to acknowledge that right now, he was going after what he wanted. Even if Harry hated him afterward.

_

* * *

_

Urr- does this count as a cliffie? If it does… sorry! But otherwise this chapter would have been far too long, and besides, I need to save some of the good stuff for the next chapter, right?

_LOL, and if anyone should care, I've posted a one-shot entitled 'Basilisk Offerings' that's a Snarry- pre- slashy-ish thing. I like it, so go and check it out. Maybe it will keep you from killing me while you wait for the next chap, hmm?_

_Alrighty then, I'm off to type the next chapter. Have fun reading this, and remember-- if you kill the authour, there's _really_ no chance to find out what happens next… XD_

_Netrixie_

_P.S.: Severus is 'a damned tease' in the next chapter… you'll see why… _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **So I got a fortune cookie the other day. It read "A Stranger Will Bring About Great Change In Your Life." And I was all "Yeah! Her name is J.K. Rowling!" So if J.K.'s a stranger, then I can't be her, so that means none of the characters you will recognize (read: all of them) are mine. :P So there.

**Warning: **So, like, really- if you've gotten this far you know what this is going to say…

**Rating: **R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R!R! M!

**Title: **Habits and Hobbies

**A/N: **and the continuation of the Top!Sevvie goes on… and I'm sorry about last chapter- I was told it was all foreplay, and I realized that that was entirely correct. But there's true shmut in this! Yup, yup! **And this is like, so much longer than any of the other chapters… see? The long wait was good for something…. lol**

**Chapter 11**

_

* * *

_

Wednesday Day (still)

Harry gasped as Severus' tongue traced invisible patterns on his skin, and clutched the silken head to his chest. He stared at the ceiling, in awe of the sensations the man had woken in his body, unwilling to believe that this was real. But here he was, trapped between Severus and the sheets, and more aroused than he had ever been in his life. He couldn't fathom the difference- yes, he had done this same thing to the other man, but he'd never expected to be on the receiving end.

A moan forced its way out of his throat as Severus bit a nipple, the balance between pleasure and pain so fine that neither was recognizable as such. Harry thrashed beneath Severus, his free hand going for any anchor as the Potions Master continued his torment. Severus took Harry's delicate wrists in his hands, raising his body so that he could stare down into lust-brightened emerald eyes. Forcing the teens hands up until they were stretched far above his head, Severus transferred both wrists to one hand and let his other slide beneath the unruly ebon hair.

Lifting Harry up, Severus caught the Gryffindor in a searing kiss, the tantalizing taste of the teen ambrosia to him. Harry moaned, writhing frantically as he tried to free his hands to bring Severus closer, to use his hands to bring the other body flush against him. But even as lost as he was in the kiss, Severus managed to hold Harry fast, and keep the teen in place.

The kiss heated even further, until Severus had to break away to let them breathe. Harry panted beneath him, eyes half-lidded and still glowing, temptation personified. Severus leaned down again and set his nose behind Harry's ear, nuzzling against the soft skin and inhaling the sweet smell of sweat and arousal that permeated every pore of Harry's body. Harry swiped his tongue across his lips, moaning as he tasted Severus all over again. For a moment there was a lull as they fought for breath, but soon Severus shifted and glanced down at the panting teen.

Letting Harry's hands fall against his side, Severus let his hands idly explore Harry's body as he thought. What to do first, what to do first? Harry bit his lip as he was brought back to the very brink of ecstasy, huffing for breath as Severus stole it from him. Part of Harry wondered if he could really make Severus feel this- this special and cherished and desired- but more than that he wondered if the Potions Master enjoyed it as much as he did.

A sudden motion from the object of his thoughts caught Harry's attention, but by then it was too late. He yelped, bit his lip, and came all over Severus' hand, head thrown back and eyes wide as his body shuddered and spasmed. He stared at the ceiling as his mind registered what had happened, eyes refusing to see what Severus was doing.

But Severus was more than happy to watch Harry, a small smile playing on his lips as he withdrew his hand from the now-flaccid cock and rubbed his fingers together, delighting at the pearly substance. Now he could really begin Harry's experience, now that his adolescent need to orgasm had been satisfied.

The Potions Master waited patently for Harry to recover from the unexpected ecstasy, Vanishing the fluid from his hand before turning back to regard the teen. The Gryffindor's breath came in great shuddering gasps, slowly settling down to a more normal rhythm as Harry fought to control it. The teen stared up at Severus through his lashes, eyes still wide with shock from the unexpected bliss.

Severus smiled down at the Gryffindor, wondering what Harry was thinking. But that wasn't important right now- no. What mattered right now was that the emerald-eyed teen was no longer in danger of exploding from the slightest touch. So now Severus could truly start the fun.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Hmm?" The answer was distant, as thought the Gryffindor wasn't paying much attention to the questioner. Draco tried again.

"Her_mione_?" With an annoyed sigh, the brunette glanced up. Draco let a satisfied smirk slip onto his face for a moment before asking the question that had just occurred to him.

"How long do you think it will be before the potion wears off on it's own?"

Hermione frowned, the question surprising her. It was something she hadn't thought of, but now that it had been brought up… She grabbed one of her notebooks off of Draco's table, and began flipping through it. Draco watched, fascinated, as the Gryffindor set all of her concentration on his question.

They were in Draco's rooms- as Head Boy it was only one of the many luxuries he received- reclining on the couch in his personal Common Room during their study hall. There was a fireplace, a chessboard set up in one corner, and a couch situated in front of the fireplace, a table placed before it to hold whatever needed to be set down. All of their research was currently spread across the table- taking up all of the space but for one plate of ginger snaps and two mugs of butterbeer.

"Well, it's been three days so far, and there's reportedly been no sign of it wearing off… I wonder if the _Amortantas _Potion has a specified limit concerning the weight and health of the victim… and we've still yet to identify the last component of the spell…" Hermione trailed off, her brow furrowing as she grabbed yet another thick tome. Draco watched, impressed but knowing not to interfere. If she wanted his help, she'd ask.

They may have only been going out officially for a few hours, but he wasn't stupid.

With a loud roar the room suddenly flared green, startling Draco and Hermione into glancing up. Draco half-stood, wondering who it could be. Only four people knew his Floo address, and two of them were in the Castle with him. His silver eyes widened slightly as the dust and ash cleared from the form standing before them, and Draco heard Hermione suck in another startled breath.

"Hello, Father," he greeted, his voice only slightly unsteady, "how can I help you?"

Lucius' impassive eyes swept over the scene in front of him, taking in all the information he needed in those few short moments. Draco and Hermione remained frozen in their positions, wondering what in Merlin's name could happen now. The elder Malfoy let his gaze rest on Hermione for a moment, his immaculate appearance making her suddenly aware of every little thing that was wrong with her.

But Lucius' expressionless face turned back to his son and said, in a voice as lacking in emotion as his posture, "I need to speak with your Headmaster."

* * *

Severus held the squirming form still, smiling against Harry's skin as he listened to the teen's whimpered words. And whimpers they were, breathy and choppy and pleading with Severus to stop teasing him. Not that Severus had any intention of heeding those words- no. A little sexual frustration was good for a boy his age.

He smirked this time as Harry's back arched his body up and into Severus' caress, gasping desperately for air as Severus continued to tease him. Both of his hands held Harry's hips down, the task of containing the Gryffindor's jerking hips a full time job as Severus blew another breath across the head of the demanding cock standing before him. The Potions Master knelt between Harry's legs, taking great pleasure in teaching the young lion such life-lessons as patience and restraint.

He smiled to himself at his word choice, and pulled away from his little game. Harry huffed in frustration, glaring up at Severus as the older man surveyed the sight Harry made. Hair spread out on his pillow, indents where his head had rolled from side-to-side in pleasure clearly visible. Harry's body was sprawled across the sheets, hands fisted in the covers and legs wide apart to give Severus better access.

The mere sight made the Slytherin's mouth water, and he finally decided that the fun and games were over. Whispering a spell, he gently caressed Harry's thigh with one hand, waiting for the teen to realise what was about to happen. When those beguiling emerald eyes widened in recognition, Severus smiled. Very carefully, he drew Harry's knees up to his chest, telling the teen to hold them there with his eyes.

Harry swallowed as he realised what Severus was about to do, and tried his best not to panic. Though it was something he wanted, he'd never done it before… and try though he might, he couldn't shake the feeling that whatever happened would be irreversible. He moaned softly at the feel of Severus' fingers carefully stroking him _there_, a place where no one else had ever touched. A place he'd never dreamed could be touched.

But the older man was, and gently, causing tingling shivers to race through Harry's body. Very slowly Severus slid one finger inside the tight, hot entrance, biting his lip as Harry gasped and tensed around him.

"Relax," Severus breathed, drawing out the word till his finger was fully sheathed. "Just relax…"

Harry tried to listen to the words, but a very instinctual part of him fought to stay tense. Severus didn't move, letting Harry grow accustomed to the feel of something _inside _of him, raising his free hand to rub soothing circles on the teen's belly. After a minute or two of silent stillness, Severus withdrew his finger as slowly as he had pressed it in, and repeated the gesture. Harry bit his own lip as he gradually grew used to the motion. His eyes shot open wide, however, when Severus added another finger, his body convulsing around the intruding digits.

"Shhh," Severus whispered, continuing to rub soothing circles on Harry's belly and thanking Merlin fervently that he wasn't actually inside the teen yet or he would have shamed himself if those convulsions had happened while he was joined with the boy, "you have to relax, Harry. If you're too tense, I'll hurt you." Harry forced out a sharp breath and nodded, closing his eyes and concentrating.

A moment later Severus' brows raised in shock as the Gryffindor's body went limp beneath him, Harry's eyes still creased in concentration. Severus smiled approvingly at the teen, and began to move his fingers in and out. Harry's breath came in shudders as the motion actually began to feel _good_, and he moaned as Severus began to scissor his fingers. It was with substantial shock that Harry realised Severus had somehow managed to fit a third finger inside of him without his knowing it.

Suddenly Harry gasped, back arching off the bed as Severus hit some unknown point inside of him that sent shooting waves of pleasure through his body. He stared at the smugly satisfied expression of the Potions Master in shock, eyes wide and luminous as he recovered from the unexpected bliss.

"Do that again," he demanded, voice breathy though he tried to make it sound commanding, "please!" Severus chuckled but complied, and Harry moaned and grabbed the sheets, writhing beneath the skilful fingers that tormented him. Feeling Severus pull out, Harry sent a glare towards the Slytherin, but changed his expression as he saw what the older man was doing.

It was unbelievably erotic, watching Severus coat his stiff cock in the lube, and Harry felt his own erection harden while he watched. Severus played it up for the teen, leaning back and resting on one hand while his other moved unhurriedly up and down his dick, spreading the clear substance. When both had had enough of the teasing Severus slipped an elbow under one of Harry's knees, and one hand under the Gryffindor's perfect arse. He placed the smooth head of his cock at the entrance, and slowly began to slide in.

Harry moaned deep in his throat as Severus began to enter him, trying not to shift his body out of the way of the thick, determined intruder. Every few moments Severus would stop, allowing Harry the opportunity to grow accustomed to the feel of being stretched and filled. With a final jerk of his hips Severus was in place, and Harry stared blankly up at the ceiling as he tried to reconcile what was happening.

It was odd to be this stretched, odd to feel this full when he had never noticed a lack before. But with Severus fully sheathed, Harry could feel every part of the other man, every muscle twitch, every breath, every heartbeat, almost. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the small groan that slipped free of Severus' throat, and he looked up into the onyx eyes.

"Merlin, Harry," Severus managed, voice breaking on the Gryffindor's name, "I have- I have to move…"

Harry nodded, wondering what that would feel like, and replied with a breathy, "Yeah, okay." Severus pulled out about an inch, and thrust gently back inside Harry. The Gryffindor gasped, wide-eyed at the sensation. Severus began to thrust steadily, head falling back as the pleasure raced through his body. Harry watched, entranced by the look of pleasure that had come over his Professor's face.

Severus slit his eyes for a moment, wondering what Harry was thinking. The teen seemed to be fascinated by Severus, but other than that there was no overwhelming pleasure evident on the Gryffindor's face. Well, Severus thought, he'd have to do something about that.

With a sharp twist of his hips, Severus slammed back into place, drawing a startled gasp from Harry. While that was quite a pleasing reaction, it wasn't exactly what the older man was looking for. So he re-angled his hips, and thrust back inside the burning sheath that tightened around him convulsively. Harry's hands gripped the sheets, his fingers flexing and closing spastically as wave after wave of pleasure washed through him.

Severus smiled tightly and continued thrusting in that area, drawing gasps and moans from the teen writhing beneath him. As the pleasure started to peak, Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Severus, pulling the man close enough to kiss. The kiss was frantic and needy as the two men attacked each other, striving for anything that might heighten their pleasure.

Harry tore away from the kiss as his orgasm exploded through him, blinded by the sheer brilliance of the moment. Severus followed him quickly, the Gryffindor's spasming muscles dragging the Potions Master into ecstasy with the teen. As they recovered, Severus rolled off of Harry, and pulled the smaller man into his arms.

With a weak smile, Harry glanced up. "We _seriously _need to do that more often." Severus chuckled, and continued staring at the ceiling, trying to wrap his mind around the unutterable brilliance that was Harry Potter. The teen in question quickly fell asleep, and Severus smiled as he pressed a kiss to the Golden Boy's head.

The Potions Master drifted off, wondering what else could happen now.

_

* * *

_

Here ya'll go-- chapter 11, at your service. Please remember to read, review, and rejoice in the smut on your way out, and remember to take care of your Snape's and Potters-- they need love!

_lol_

_Netrixie_


End file.
